


Crossing a Line

by DanisAngel26



Category: Motorcycling RPF, motogp prf
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sexual Content, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 33,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisAngel26/pseuds/DanisAngel26
Summary: plays after Marc had the incident wit his eye, Alex tries to comfort him and suddenly everything changeswas supposed to be one chapter but then it spiralled into more, turns out Marquez hell is a pretty good place to be xxx





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is brothers fucking, if it's not your thing, please turn back now, thank you

"I can't....." Marc says, dropping his hand away from his good eye.

His voice sounds unsteady and his bottomlip is wobbling, trying his best to hold back the tears that threaten to fall and it breaks Alex' heart to see him like that, to see his normally confident and cheeky brother so scared and unsure. The doctor nods, pulling back the whiteboard with the number on it he wanted Marc to read but couldn't and scribbles something on a notepad before he leaves the olders appartment and the brothers are alone, Alex standing up and without thinking, kicking out his shoes and lying underneath the blanket, arms circling Marc's waist and pulling the older close, feeling how Marc burries his head in the crook of his neck, tears that drench his shirt and fingers that clench in the fabric, legs tangled and body's flush against each other. Alex tries to shush him but it doesn't work, Alex slipping his fingers in Marc's dark locks, while the fingers of his other hand softly carress his back, having slipped underneath the fabric of his shirt.

"I'm so fucked,"Marc hiccups,"I'll never ride again, I'll..."

"Hey don't say that,"Alex says and leans back to look at him, tears stained face making him almost cry too,"you will race again, you're so strong, stronger then anyone I know."

"I don't feel strong right now." he whispers.

"Then I will be strong for you, ok?"

Marc nods and Alex leans in to kiss Marc's hurt eye, older Marquez closing it and feeling the light touch before the lips move to the other eye and kiss that too, slowly placing his kisses lower, his cheekbone, cheek, jaw, suddenly the corner of his mouth and Marc opens his eyes again and seeing Alex so close, closer then he's ever been before, drowning in the dark green that look at him and feeling himself being pulled in. Alex' fingers still tracing lines on his back, following his spine and making Marc arch towards him just the tiniest bit and Marc parts his lips, dark green going there and licking his own.

"Alex..."

Both lean in and let their lips meet in a short kiss, over before it really has begun but both want more, leaning in again, the kiss longer this time, Marc turning his head and deepening the kiss, fingers slipping underneath his shirt and carressing strong muscles making Alex moan into his mouth and the sound goes straight to his cock.

Alex' hand slides lower and his fingerstips dip beneath the waistband of his jeans and his tongue is sweeping over his lower lip, Marc feeling helpless against the ministrations of his younger brother and he opens up, parts his lips to welcome Alex' tongue inside, both moaning longinly when they touch, Marc's fingers pulling the younger closer by his shirt and Alex' fingertips moving up and down into the backpocket of his jeans and pulling Marc's hips against him while the younger rolls his forward letting the older know how hard he is and Marc gasps, breaking the kiss, hands suddenly splayed out on his chest in an attempt to push him away but Alex just leans in again and kisses Marc's neck.

"Alex, please..." he whimpers.

This is wrong, it's so wrong, Alex is his younger brother it's....but all thoughts fly out the window the moment his younger brother sucks his pulsepoint, head tilting to the side and allowing Alex more skin to place his kisses. Fingers move from his shirt into his hair and the younger is being rolled on his back, Marc nestling between his legs and grinding down, hand sliding to Alex' back and following the curve of his ass making Alex curl the leg around his waist, Marc's hand moves up, slipping underneath the shirt and carressing his stomach, pushing up the shirt and pulling it off to throw away. Marc sealing their lips in a deep kiss before they start kissing a way down, shoulder, collorbone and nipples, tugging them and feeling Alex slip his fingers in his hair and tugging them, youngest Marquez releasing the most beautiful moans he has ever heard and looking up just in time to watch his eyes roll back in his head in pleasure, watching those lashes flutter and a long slender neck, moving up and sucking on his adamsapple, feeling it vibrate against his lips with the moans he's luring from his younger brothers lips. 

Kissing his way up again, working his way towards his ear he softly licks the shell of it.

"You want me to fuck you?"

Alex bites his lip, lips parting slightly before his tongue wets them, slowly nodding.

"I need to hear the words, Alex."

"I....I want you....to fuck me..."

Marc smiles hearing the words, leaning back and letting his fingers move lower over Alex' body, tracing muscles and the accasional scar, nail scraping a nipple and Alex's body jerks underneath him. The next ten minutes are used to get each other naked, pulling shirts off and throwing jeans next to the bed, hands slipping in boxers, carressing asscheeks and playfully fingers ghost over hard cocks, kisses are shared and sensitive spots are discovered, Marc not being surprised Alex' are the same as his only making this easier. 

Alex tho, can't help but let his eyes take in the beautiful body that his brother has, tanned skin and muscled chest, realizing Marc is much more defined then he is himself with his lanky appereance and he suddenly feels himself heat up, looking away but Marc cups his cheek and makes him look at him.

"You're beautiful," he says, sounding so honest Alex smiles shyly,"and if there is any moment that you want me to stop then tell me, ok?"

"Ok."

"Turn around."

Alex turns around, soft material of the sheet feeling delicious against his hard cock and he rolls them forward seeking for friction but when he feels Marc straddle him, his hard cock lying on his lower back and hands placed next to his head he freezes. Marc presses soft kisses against his shoulders, shoulderblades, small of his back and the place where his ass starts, Marc moving backwards and nestling himself between Alex' legs, lying down on his front too, hands slipping underneath his hips and thumbs pulling his asscheeks apart revealing Alex' virgin hole, leaning in and slowly licking a stripe over it, feeling Alex shudder with the movement. Marc takes his time, licking his hole and pushing his tongue inside several times before he switches to his finger, pushing one inside and feeling the younger freez and tense around him.

"Relax, it will hurt less, you can trust me, you know that."

Alex nods and hangs his head, trying to relax his muscles and the moment Marc feels them relax he pushes it inside further, not wasting much time in finding his prostate, Alex releasing a loud moan and squirming on the sheets. The older Marquez takes his time, only adding a second when he is sure Alex can handle it and finally adding a third before he slowly pulls them back out and sits back on his knees.

"On your back." Marc's voice sounds, just as wrecked as Alex feels.

The younger rolls on his back, eyes the darkest green Marc has ever seen them and he places a hand next to his shoulder, other sliding underneath Alex' hips and raising them.

"Wrap your legs around my waist." Marc whispers.

Alex does what he says, wrapping his long legs around his brothers waist while Marc lifts them up, shuffling closer and lining himself up against Alex' opening. Eyes keep looking at Alex' while he slowly inches his way inside, watching the expression on Alex face change into pain, sitting back and pulling Alex with him, the hand on the matras moving to his cock and tugging it in an attempt to relieve the pain a little. Slowly Marc pushes himself further inside, watching satisfied how the expression slowly turns from one of pain into one of pleasure, hearing a soft whimper fall from his lips when he is bottomed out and keeps still to let Alex get used to the intrusion, still softly tugging his cock.

"You ok?" Marc asks.

Alex takes a couple of deep breath, eyes moving to Marc and seeing worry there but the youngest Marquez smiles and nods.

"You ready for me to move yet?"

"Slow...please..."

Marc nods and slowly pulls back to push back inside him just as slow, making sure to touch his prostate, repeating this a couple of times untill Alex starts to push back against him, picking up the pace, hand leaving his cock and grabbing his hips to pull him against him with every inwards thrust of his hips. Alex' eyes move down over his brothers body, covered with a sheen of sweat to eventually end up at where they are connected but just not being able to see and he leans up on his elbows.

"I want to see, Marc...." movement making Marc's cock slip inside deeper making his breath hitch.

Marc sits up on his knees, leaning over his younger brother and thrusting inside, Alex now seeing how his older brothers cock slides inside him completly and he moans with the sight.

"Fuck that's hot..."

"You feel so good, Alex, so fucking tight."

Alex barely hears him, eyes focussed on how his brother is fucking him, how his cock is moving in and out of him, how he is making him feel so good.

Marc curls his fingers around Alex' cock, drawing the youngers eyes towards him, locking in on dark brown and feeling Marc's thumb smearing the pre-cum, Marc swivels his hips making Alex moan and he falls back against the pillow, eyes rolling into the back of his head and reaching a violent climax, clenching down on Marc so tight he pulls him over too, the older stilling while a deep moan escapes his lips. Hanging his head and closing his eyes, Marc takes a moment to collect himself, feeling Alex' hands frame his face and lips that press a soft kiss against his lips, feeling the smile from his younger brother against them and he opens his eyes to meet emerald green looking back lovingly.

"You ok?" Alex asks.

"Are you?"

Alex nods, Marc leans back making Alex winch when he slips out of him, lying on his side and grabbing a tissue to clean his younger brother up. Whiping away the cum, throwing the tissue over his shoulder, Marc leans his head on his hand looking at his younger brother who is looking at the ceiling, teeth biting his lip and blush on his cheeks.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Marc asks.

"I don't know,"Alex shrugs,"I mean, it was amazing and everything but...we're brothers, we're not supposed to...."

"Fuck?" Marc finishes the sentence.

"Yeah. We've been in bed together before but this....reaction, this was a first for me."

"Well,"Marc says and laces his fingers with Alex, youngers eyes going there,"we're both young, teenagers with raging hormones who get excited and horny from the most redicoulous things and get hard on the most inconvenient and inappropriate times, and everyone experiments right?"

"I guess." Alex says, playing with their fingers.

"Hey look at me,"Marc says and waits until Alex looks at him,"what we did might not be supposed to happen but...at least our first time was with someone we trust, you do trust me right?"

"Of course I do, more then anyone."

"So, stop overthinking it, it happened, nothing is going to change that."

Alex looks at their joined hands again, frowning.

"This was your first time?" he asks.

"Yes."

"You seemed to know pretty well what you were doing."

"Porn."

"What?" Alex jerks his eyes up to meet Marc's.

"I watch a lot of porn." he says again, shrugging like it's the most normal thing to do.

"Well, thank god for porn then," Alex chuckles, Marc bringing their hands to his lips to kiss them,"thank you for this, it really was amazing." 

"You were too," Marc says, leaning up and pressing a kiss against his temple,"get some sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so going to hell for this, but before I do I would love to know your thoughts about this


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasn't panning on writing a second one for this but somehow I can't seem to stop but I'm going to hell already anyway so....hope you like it

Then next morning, Marc is awake first, blinking against the rays of early morning sunlight that shines through the curtains and he rolls on his side, away from them, eyes falling on Alex who is still sleeping next to him. Images of last night coming back to him, the doctor, not being able to read the numbers on the board, Alex slipping in between the sheets and holding him close, comforting him and then....then everything changed, the kiss, the touches, him fucking his younger brother into the matras and if he would have to be honest, he liked it. He loved seeing those emerald green eyes turning darker with lust and desire, loved luring those moans and whimpers from his younger brothers lips, loved the feeling of being inside him, being gripped like a vice and feeling his muscles flutter around his hard throbbing cock.

While Marc's eyes roam over Alex' body and those images play in his mind he can feel himself getting hard again, bringing his hand down and pushing his palm against the hard cock, biting his lip to keep a moan inside. Closing his eyes he takes a deep breath to compose himself, carefully as to not wake his younger sibling, he slips out of bed and finds his way over to the bathroom, pushing the door closed, not realizing it's ajar a bit before he turns on the faucet, waiting for it to become warm, his fingers absintmindly fondling his cock and balls and eventually stepping under the stream.

Hands placed against the wall and head throw back, eyes closed and letting the warm water wash over him, hoping it will wash away the images of what happend last night but does he really want that? It might have been wrong, seeing Alex is his youngr brother but wasn't intercourse within family normal in history? It's probably still happening all over the world but the taboo on it is huge these days.

That's also why this can never happen again, it doesn't matter how much he enjoyed it, how much he loved it having his younger brother at his mercy, having him......a soft creak makes Marc open his eyes, holding his breath while he slowly turns his head, eyes falling on his sibling who is slowly walking along the plastic side of the cubicle, eyes locking in on his, Alex stopping and turning his body standing in front of it now. Marc still has his hands placed against the wall, seeing how Alex' bites his lip, eyes moving down over Marc's body and back up again untill their eyes meet again. Marc knows he is still naked even though the frosted glass prevents Marc from seeing him fully. Letting one arm fall next to his body, Marc turns halfway, breath hitching in his throat when he sees those emerald green have changed a shade darker already.

"Hey." he barely gets out.

"Hey." Alex answers.

"You ok?"

Alex nods, teeth worrying his lip again before his tongue peeks out and wets his lips, Marc's eyes following the movement.

"I.....I woke up and you were gone and I....."

"You what?"

"I missed you, I missed you next to me...."

Marc turns towards Alex fully, watching how those green eyes move down his body again, drinking in the sight and when that tongue peeks out and licks those thin lips, Marc shudders, Alex' eyes flicking up to lock in on dark chocolate again, watching how Alex slowly steps to the side, watching how he opens the door just enough to slip inside and close it again. Marc sees him coming closer, every step Alex takes into his direction, is mirrored by one of Marc backwards untill the oldest Marquez finds himself against the tiled wall. The younger just keeps looking at him while he stalks closer, look in his eyes nothing short of predatory.

"I heard the water running...picturing you in here, naked, wet...it made me hard so fast..."

"Alex...."

Invading Marc's personal space, leaning in, hands placed next to Marc's head, body's not touching but so close Marc can feel his breath on his face, Alex bringing his hips forward making the tips of their cock touch just the tiniest but enough for both to moan, for an electrical surge to course through their body's. All reasons why this should stop vanishing from Marc's thoughs as his arms move up and around Alex neck the moment the younger leans in and seals his lips with him, lips parting immediatly to let their tongues meet in a sensual dance, Alex fingers dancing over Marc's skin, skimming his sides and grabbing his thighs lifting Marc up in his arms. The older Marquez releasing a gasp into Alex' mouth, eyes wide open, realizing Alex is much stronger then he thought and he finds himself relax in his arms. Being pushed up against the wall while both frantically rub their cocks against each other, Marc slipping his fingers in Alex' hair and turning his head to deepen the kiss.

Alex breaks the kiss for some much needed oxegen, lips trailing kisses to his older brothers neck and shoulder, feeling the other shiver in his arms.

"God Alex...." 

Now Alex is the one that shivers, hearing his brother whispering his name with a voice that is practically laced with lust and desire. The younger reaching between them, curling his long slender fingers around both their cocks, tugging softly but with firm strokes, hearing Marc's breath hitch, head falling back against the tiles and arching towards him. Dark green move over his chest, muscles rippling underneath the skin, chest heaving, skin glistening from the water instead of the sweat it was covered in last night but not making it less beautiful to him. He feels a finger underneath his chin that makes him look up, locking in on chocolate brown, pupils blown so much it almost swallows the brown completly. Leaning in, Alex covers Marc's lips with his again, kiss just as passionate and intens as before, both rocking their hips forward, Alex tugging faster, thumb flicking their tips and Marc releasing a glutteral moan into their kiss, body tensing before he comes violently, quickly followed by Alex, their seed mingling together before washing down their body's and into the drain. 

Little electrical shocks keep surrging through them both, movements uncordinated for some time, Alex letting go of Marc's thighs and the older ungracefully lands on his feet, still being wrecked by those little shocks and he wavers, making Alex pull him close instinctively, head resting against his shoulder and closing his eyes for a moment. Feeling how Alex' hands rub his back up and down, listening to his breathig that is slowing down again, hearing his heart beating and he lays his hand over it. Alex covers Marc's hand with his own and brings it to his mouth to press a kiss against the palm before he reaches over and turns off the faucet, pressing a kiss against Marc's forehead.

"Stay here." he says.

Marc nods, feeling how Alex pulls back and away from him, immediatly missing the contact and he watches how that long slim but beautiful figure moves out the cubicle, watches how the muscles in his legs move beautifully with every step, eyes flicking up when Alex turns around, walking back inside and holding up a bathrobe. Marc steps away from the wall so Alex can wrap it around him all the while keeping their eyes locked, Alex rubbing Marc's arms and back before he wraps one around himself too.

 

Ten minutes later finds the Marquez brothers on the balcony, still wrapped up in the bathrobe and both sipping coffee, staring ahead, both knowing that being intimate one time can be blamed on curiousity, hormones, experimenting but twice? 

What does that mean?


	3. chapter three

Several weeks have gone by, both brothers have been apart seeing Alex needed to race and Marc to preperate for the surgery of his eye. Marc didn't miss any race of ALex tho, watching from his couch, watching how Alex would lean over that bike, slide his ass ove rthe seat when throwing it around and Marc has never realized just how _sexy_ that looks from the camera that is on the back of the bike. 

Heart stopping everytime Alex would fall but sighing a breath of relieve when he would get up and walk away. They would call often, late at night, Marc keeping the conversations short and simple, trying to avoid talking about what happened but he couldn't deny that everytime he heard Alex' voice, his heart started beating faster.

 

It's the eve of his operation, lying in the hospitalbed and having just said goodbye to his mum and dad his mind wanders to Alex, the youngest Marquez still in Valencia, mist preventing the plane from take off and Marc just hopes he is there tomorrow morning, that he can see him before he is wheeled into the operatingroom.

No such luck.

"Just breath in and count back from ninetythree." the nurse tells him with a wink making him smile before she puts the mask on his face.

Marc nods, breathing in and counting back from ninetythree but he's alseep even before he reaches ninety. The next time he opens his eyes, he has a patch on the one they operated on. The next week is difficult, his mum and dad do everything they can to help him but he isn't used to being so helpless and weak and dependant on others and more then once he snapps at them, seeing the hurt in their faces and he always apoligizes immediatly after.

A week later finds him perched on a metall examination table, Roser and Julia standing next to it, or rather Roser pacing up and down the room, not being able to sit still. 

"Roser please, you're making Marc nervous."

Julia walks up to his wife, taking her hand and she looks apologetic towards her oldest son.

"Oh, I forgot, Alex is coming back tonight, he rented a car and will arrive somewhere tonight."

"Ok." Marc says, trying not to look to exited by the prospect of seeing him.

After some time the doctor walks inside, nodding to the parents and standing before Marc, asking him if he's ok and if the eye hurt, Marc shaking his head and the doctor starts removing the patch, telling Marc to close the eye while doing so. After the patch is removed, he says to open it slowly so Marc does. Everything is blurry, out of focus and Marc starts to panic, breathing harsh and hands clench the paper on the table but the docter lays a hand on his shoulder, telling him it's normal and he needs to give it time. 

Marc nods, slowing down his breathing and blinking his eyes a couple of time and slowly, ever so slowly, it focusses, get's sharper untill there is just a little hazy around the edge. The doctor nods and looks into Marc's eye with a light, humming satisfied and leaning back.

"Well?" Roser asks, nervous, wringing her hands together.

"I don't see why it shouldn't heal completly."

"Really?"

"Yes, the operation was a succes and I don't see anything out of the ordinary."

"Oh my God, you hear that Marc?"

Roser throws her arms around Marc, the oldest Marquez feeling such relief wash through him, his eye is going to be ok, he'll be able to ride again and he laughs. That evening there is a coming and going of people who heard and congratulate him with the wonderfull and after everyone has left, Marc is quick to say goodnight, being tired and needing to give his eye some rest, undressing untill he's only wearing boxers and brushing his teeth in the bathroom. 

When walking out again he suddenly sees Alex standing in his room, huge smile around his lips, those beautiful lips and before he knows what is happening he's being lifted from the ground, Alex' laugh sounding in his ears and he smiles too. Pushing his face in Alex' hoodie, breathing in the wonderful scent that is his younger brother.

"I heard the news, you must be so happy." he says.

"I am, it's really great."

"So, you can see with it normally again then?"

"Yes." Marc smiles.

"That's great, I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks."

Alex is still swirling around with Marc in his arms, losing his balance and bumping against the edge of the bed both falling on it, Marc beneath the younger and both look at each other, breathing fast. Alex hovering over him, eyes flickering to the olders lips before he slowly leans in, Marc doing nothing just waiting, waiting for their lips to meet and when they do, both moan softly.

"I don't know if we should....mum and dad..." Marc whispers.

"I know, but I missed you so much, haven't you missed me?" Alex says, lips pressing kisses against his skin.

"I always miss you when we're apart."

"We'll just be quiet,"Alex says, looking up through his lashes while his kisses move lower,"can you do that for me?"

Marc nods, watching how his younger brothers kisses find a way to his nipples, dragging the tongue over it and tugging them, Marc slipping his fingers in Alex' hair and pushing his head back into the pillow. Alex pressing kisses against his stomach, lower abdomen and his fingers carress his sides. By the time Alex reaches the band of his boxers Marc is already rock hard, being beyond the point of even feeling ashamed his younger brother has that effect on him. Alex hooks his fingers around the waistband and slowly pushes his boxers down, letting Marc's cock spring free and licking his lips before he curls his fingers around it. Hearing Marc moan in the back of his throat when his fingers tug, thumb slipping over the tip and smearing the already pre-cum forming there and dipping underneath the foreskin. 

Marc grasps the sheet in his hands, rocking his hips up the moment Alex takes him into his mouth, being surrounded by that amazing heat, feeling the tongue sliding up and down his shaft and dragged through the slit repeating it time after time, fingers fondling his balls and fuck if it isn't the best blowjob he has ever had. A soft moan makes him lean up on his elbows and look down, Alex has placed a hand next to Marc's hip and his other hand is pushed down into his own boxers while he keeps sucking Marc when the older suddenly slips his fingers in Alex' hair and pulls him up into a deep kiss. Alex, being caught off guard and losing his balance, falls on top of Marc who rolls them over, pushing Alex into the matrass and deepening the kiss while a hand moves down, freeing Alex of his jeans and boxers and throwing them away to land somewhere in the room, leaning over Alex and sealing their lips in a deep passionate kiss, Marc rocking his hips forward, cocks rubbing against each other luring moans and whimpers from his younger brothers lips and it's the most beautiful thing Marc has ever heard him make. Pressing his body against Alex', both brothers start moving frantically, creating delicious friction and both chasing orgasm and when it finally comes it leaves both breathless. Breathing hard, Marc's head pushed in the crook of Alex' neck before it's framed by Alex' hands and he is being pulled into a soft sweet kiss, lips parting and tongues meeting, Marc turning his head and deepening it, Alex' hands moving down and cupping Marc's asscheeks, pushing him against him while rocking up and both moan into the kiss, body's jerking with little aftershocks.

Rolling off of him, Marc lies on his back, staring at the ceiling, feeling how Alex takes his hand and laces their fingers together, feeling those emerald greens on him and he swallows hard before he turns his head and looks at him, soft smile tugging his lips.

"We can't keep doing this, Alex, this is so wrong, so twisted."

"You told me after that first night I should stop overthinking it, you remember that?"

"Yeah."

Alex rolls on his side, head supported by his hand and his other cups Marc's face and thumb carressing his lip.

"It feels good, I know it feels good for you too."

"I..."

"Stop overthinking it, Marc."

Alex leans in and draws Marc into another kiss, it's short and when he leans back he starts cleaning himself before he pulls his boxers and jeans up again and closes them.

"I should go to my bedroom, I'll see you at breakfast."

With that he leaves Marc alone.


	4. chapter four

Later that week, Marc and Alex find their way to Rufea, having agreed with Tito to meet him there and when he spots the two brothers, he smiles and wraps Marc up in a tight embrace.

"So happy your eye is back to normal again." he says.

"Me too, can't wait to race again."

They find their way to the changing area, both grabbing a leathers and getting out of their clothes, Marc and Alex stealing glances towards each other, shy smiles and Alex even goes as far as to lick his lips at one point while his eyes move lower over Marc's body making the older Marquez blush.

 

During racing Marc gives it everything, having missed the last races and testing, it's been at least four months since he rode a bike but he's still got it. Quikly making a get away from the rest, Tito and Alex the only ones that can reasonably stay close but eventually even they have to let Marc go. When they meet up again at the side of the track, both Alex and Tito shake their heads at him, walking back to the garage and storing the bikes before they move to the changing area again. All three sweaty and out of breath, deciding to take a shower there, Marc following Alex with his eyes untill he is out of sight before he grabs some soap and a towel. Making his way along the stalls he is suddenly grabbed and pushed against a wall, Alex' hand covering his mouth and waiting for Marc to see it's him. Slowly removing his hand Marc opens his mouth to say something but before he gets the chance Alex kisses him, after the kiss Marc shakes his head but there is a smile tugging his lips.

"We can't Alex, not here, it's to public and Tito is right here...."

"I know, I just couldn't resist."

Alex' eyes move lower, over Marc's muscles, and his hand finds a way beneath the towel, tracing Marc's cock that is already half hard and the older bites his lip to keep the moan inside. Suddenly Alex steps back, hands behind his back and Marc steps forward but Alex holds up his hands.

"You should go." he says.

"You're such a fucking tease." Marc says.

"I'll promis we will continue this later, see it as foreplay." Alex winks.

"Never liked foreplay."

"Right, you do everything like you ride your bike, hard and fast."

Marc snorts, giving Alex a shove before he carefully looks if no one is watching before he slips outside and into another stall to shower.

 

After the got home that evening they walk into the kitchen, Marc taking a bottle of water from the frigde before he turns and leans against the counter top taking a sip while Alex finds a note from their mum and dad, telling them they went to visit family in Barcelona and won't be back untill late the next day and Alex looks at Marc.

"Looks like we have the place to ourselfs tonight." he smirks.

Marc smiles while Alex throws away the paper and steps forward, placing his hands either side of Marc's body and trapping him, older looking up at him, allowing Alex to close the distance and let their lips meet in a long deep kiss, lips parting and breaths mingle while soft moans fill the air. Alex' hands grabbing Marc's hips and lifting him up the counter top without breaking the kiss that gets more heated by the second. Legs wrap around narrow hips while hands disappear into backpockets, Alex squeezing Marc's ass and pulling him flush against him, Marc moaning wantonly while Alex slips his fingers underneath Marc's shirt, carressing strong muscles and feeling them twitch under his touch before he pulls the shirt up and throws it away, Alex presses his lips against the skin of his neck, Marc laying his head in his neck and placing his hands behind him, leaning back.

Alex moves down and attach his lips to a nipple, sucking and dragging his tongue over it, Marc grabbing Alex' hair and tugging, youngest Marquez tracing a line with his tongue, moving lower, tongue tracing the line just above the waistband making Marc buck his hips up.

"Hmm, impatient are we?" Alex smirks.

He pops the button of his jeans before lowering the zipper, hands curling around the waistband while Marc lifts his hips and Alex slides both down to reveal a glorious hard cock and the younger licks his lips, eyes flicking up and locking in on dark chocolate brown while he licks a stripe upwards, beginning at the base and ending at the tip, wrapping his lips around him and the younger moans, vibrations luring one from Marc's lips too.

"Shit..."

Alex keeps working him with his tongue while he sits on his knees, hand reaching down and opening his own jeans, fingers slipping underneath the fabric and tugging his own cock that is also painfully hard now, closing his eyes and focussing on bringing his brother pleasure with his tongue, he feels Marc bucking his hips up. Hands fisting to balls behind him and head in his neck, Alex' eyes looking up and following a beautiful tanned body. 

"So fucking good...." Marc moans.

Alex swirls his tongue around the tip and drags it through the slit before it dips underneath the foreskin, Marc shuddering under the treatment that keeps repeating itself. Feeling that tight feeling in his stomach, Marc starts breathing irregulair, hips stuttering slightly and holding his breath while he comes down Alex' throat violently, muscles tensing under the force, breaths coming out in harsh gasps. Alex tuggingh is cock faster untill he also climaxes. Licking Marc clean, he pulls his boxers and jeans up again before he stands, immediatly being dragged into a needy kiss. 

"Fuck Alex, how come you are already that fucking good with your tongue."

"Porn."

"What?"

"You said you knew what to do that first night because you watched porn so....I did the same and picked up on a couple of things." he smirks.

Marc moves his eyes lower, Alex' jeans still open and he sees Alex' softening cock covered in his seed, the older Marquez dragging his finger through it and licking it off with his tongue releasing a moan.

"Sweet." Marc smiles.

Alex smiles too, stepping back and letting Marc slip from the counter top.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, why don't you pick a movie and get some popcorn ready." the younger says.

"Ok."

 

After Alex disappeard upstairs Marc gets the popcorn ready and while waiting for it to be ready he starts thinking about what is happening between him and his younger brother, knowing it's so wrong in so many ways but it also feels so good in so many more ways, realizing they will have to hide this for the rest of their lives, or for as long as they continue this but if he is completly honest with himself, he doesn't care one bit.

 

Fifteen minutes later finds the two on the couch, Marc leaning back against the backrest and legs stretched, feet resting up on the table, locked at the ancles while Alex lies on his back, legs pulled up and head in Marc's lap that is turned towards the tv, one of Marc's hands between both of Alex' while the fingers of the other hand are weaving through the youngest Marquez' hair, sometimes softly scratching the scalp, luring a satisfied hum from Alex' lips. 

While Alex is fixed on the movie, Marc's eyes keep straying to his younger brother, it's just, he can't see him as his younger brother anymore, not after everthing they did, after everything that happened between them. Even though they will always have to hide it he doesn't care, all he wants and needs is Alex all the time, his touch, his lips, his smile, his kisses, everything and it doesn't even scare him anymore. Suddenly he sees a blush creep up the youngers cheeks and he chuckles.

"Stop staring." Alex says.

"I can't help it, I just have to look at you."

"Why? I'm not that beautiful."

"Yes you are."

"I'm not as beautiful as you."

"You are to me."

Alex turns his head and looks at Marc, emerald green looking up at him unbelieving and Marc smiles, fingers moving lower and opening the buttons on Alex shirt, one by one, taking his time.

"What are you doing?" he whispers.

Marc says nothing, just smiles while he opens the last one, fingers sliding up over soft skin making Alex shiver while Marc pushes away the fabric.

"Your skin color might be a bit lighter then mine and your muscles might not be as defined as mine but that doesn't mean you're not beautiful, Alex, you are, you're gorgeous."

Marc lets his fingers dance over Alex' skin, the older feeling the tremors wrecking his body and he looks down at Alex, smiling.

"I wish you would see yourself as I see you."

Marc keeps eyecontact with Alex while his fingers move lower, slipping underneath the waistband of his joggers, tracing his cock that is already hard and feeling a wet patch making Alex blush and Marc smile. 

"I love that I have this effect on you."

"Even though it's wrong?" Alex blurts out.

Marc's hand, however, doesn't even pause in it's ministration but instead slips into his boxers, fingers curling around the shaft and using just the right amount of pressure to lure a beautiful moan from his younger brothers lips while his hips rock up.

"Does it feel wrong? My hands around your cock?"

"No....." Alex breaths.

"Feels good doesn't it?"

"So good...."

Alex' fingers fist the fabric of the couch while Marc keeps tugging his cock slowly, thumb flicking over the tip and smearing the pre-cum, Alex rocking his hips up, pushing his cock into the tight ring Marc created, finger pushing away the foreskin and carressing it making Alex groan.

"It doesn't matter that we're brothers, Alex, that it's not supposed to happen, you can't control who you feel attracted too. The only thing that matters is how it feels and you feel so good in my hands, just like it felt amazing to fuck you that first night, or to have your long fingers curled around my cock or your lips wrapped around it, sucking me like a pro."

"Marc...."

"God hearing you moan my name like that, with so much lust and desire, so fucking sexy, you are sexy, Alex."

The youngers breathing becomes shallow and his movements uncordinated and Marc knows he's close, flicking the thumb over the tip.

"Let go, Alex,"Marc says and leans down to whisper in his ear,"cum for me."

And he does, he cums so hard, harder then he ever did in his life, releasing a loud moan and body shaking with the force of it. 

"That's it." Marc says, leaning back and letting his eyes take in the form beneath him, the form of his younger brother falling to pieces under his fingertips and he has never seen anything so beautifull.

Marc keeps tugging Alex' cock slowly untill he stops moving, lies motionless on the couch before he pulls back his hand and licks his fingers clean. Bringing them back to Alex' chest, tracing lines over the muscles and making Alex squirm.

"Don't do that," he whines, taking a deep breath,"now I have to shower again."

Suddenly Marc slips away from under him, kneeling next to the couch and turning Alex so that his ass is lying on the edge of the couch. Dark chocolate meet dark green while Marc pulls off his joggers and boxers, throwing it away before leaning down and keeping eyecontact while he starts licking up his younger brothers cum. Alex' breath hitching in his throat with the sight, his older brother on his knees between his legs and licking him clean, sometimes a abscene slurping sound is heard but it's the most erotic thing he has ever seen.

"Fuck Marc."

The youngers hands reach out and slip in Marc's hair, teeth biting his lip while he keeps watching how Marc licks every single drop of him, kissing the tip before he leans back and licks his lips, making Alex' hands slip out of his hair and his arms fall on the couch next to him.

"That was hot." Alex smiles.

Marc laughs and leans down to press a kiss against his lips, grabbing the remote and turning off the tv before he lifts Alex up in his arms, making the younger yelp, walking up the stairs and into his bedroom putting Alex down. Both undressing and slipping between the sheets, meeting in the middle and curling around each other before they fall alseep.


	5. chapter five

The weeks that follow, Marc and Alex don't have much time to sneak around, Marc finding it to dangerous under their parents roof and Marc is still carefully being watched and fussed over by Roser. Around a week before his birthday, Marc is asked what he wants to do, saying he'd rather just have a quite evening with close family and friends after all the things that happened.

Luckily Roser and Julia are fine with that, arranging the invitations and when the parents are gone to make some arrangesments for the party, Marc finds himself in the kitchen, wanting some coffee and he opens the cupboard, reaching out and standing on his toes to grab a mug but suddenly he feels a body pressed against his, long slender fingers taking the mug and placing it on the counter top in front of him.

"Alex...." 

The rest dies on his lips when he feels his younger brothers lips ghost over the skin of his neck, shivering with the slight contact. Placing his hands flat on the counter top, Marc knows he should turn around to push him away but those lips that press soft kisses to his skin, those fingers that slip underneath his shirt and carress his sides leave him defenceless, lower region already responding to his ministrations.

"It's driving me mad,"the youngest Marquez whispers in his ear,"being so close to you but not being able to touch you, to kiss you, to feel you."

"I know, it's difficult for me too, Alex." Marc breaths.

His mind is with those long fingers that carress his chest, leaving a trail of fire behind and when his fingertips slip underneath the elastic band of his joggers, Marc's hand grabs his wrist.

"Alex, please..."

"Come on, Marc, we have at least one hour, 30 minutes top."

Marc heaves a deep breath, slowly releasing Alex' hand and head falling back against Alex' shoulder, senses with those fingers that are now going lower, one pulling back and lacing with Marc's on the countertop while the other keeps going, dipping underneath the waistband of his joggers, skimming over his hard cock.

"Fuck...." the older breaths, grip thightening around Alex' fingers.

Alex smiles against his skin, loving the effect he has on his older brother, fingers keeping their ministrations going, putting some pressure and feeling a wet patch in the olders boxers. Not knowing how much time they have, Alex starts rubbing faster, luring soft moans and whimpers from his older brothers lips and the moment Alex bites his skin he feels him cum. Changing the fast tempo into a slower one a carressing one, he loosens his hand from Marc's, cupping his face and turning it towards him to press his lips against Marc's in a soft kiss.

"You should take a shower." Alex murmers.

"Yeah, I should."

"And you better hurry before mum and dad come back because they now you already took one today."

"Right,"Marc says and turns around in Alex' arms to look at him,"and it's not that I don't want too because I really do, but we shouldn't do this here anymore, even when mum and dad aren't home, it just doesn't feel good to do these things under their roof and the risk to get caught by them is to high."

"I know, but when I saw you standing like that I couldn't resist but from now on,"Alex says and steps back, raising his hands,"I won't touch you intimitly anymore under this roof."

Marc laughs about the serious tone his younger brother suddenly has and the serious expression in eyes, making Marc step forward and reach out but Alex steps away from him.

"Alex.."

"No, this was your idea, go shower, now."

Marc rolls his eyes but turns around and hurries up the stairs, being closely watched by Alex.

 

During Marc's birthdayparty, Julia and Roser have reserved a small room at a local restaurant, lights dimmed and tables stocked with food, Marc is having a great time with friends and family. 

Everyone that really matters to him is there; his mum and dad and Alex of course, but also José, Emilio, Santi and Tito. The evening progresses steadily, Marc talking and laughing with everyone while both brothers keep their distance, except for the occasion stolen touch or glance, they act as normal as they can. 

At the end of the evening when everyone is saying their goodbye's, Marc looking through his gifts when Tito suddenly stands besides him.

"You were spoiled tonight." he says.

"I am, thanks for coming."

"I wouldn't want to miss it."

There falls a silence between them, Tito pushing his hands in his pockets and rocking back on his heels, making Marc look at him, raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

Tito bites the inside of his cheek, looking around before leaning in.

"There's something going on between you and Alex isn't there?" he asks.

Marc freezes, mouth opening but no sound comes out, eyes getting wide and Tito smiles.

"I...."

"Hey,"both jump and turn around to see the youngest Marquez walking up to them,"you need help with getting the gifts in the car?"

Alex' smile dies on his lips when he sees the shocked look on his brothers face.

"What? What's wrong? What did you do?" 

That last question is directed at Tito, Alex immediatly invading Tito's personal space and getting so close the other steps back.

"I didn't...."

"Alex..." Marc says and takes the youngers hand.

"Then why is Marc looking so shocked? What did you do?"

"I know about you and Marc." Tito blurts out.

Alex freezes too, slowly turning towards Marc.

"You told him?"

"No....."

"Then how...."

"Because I know you, both of you better then you know yourself and if there was any doubt, you just confirmed it." Tito says.

Both brothers look at Tito, not understanding what he means and Tito shrugs.

"What?" Alex asks.

"I already had a feeling in Rufea that something was going on between the two of you, so I watched you both tonight, I saw the little touches to the arm, the lower back, I even saw how your fingers were playing with Alex' at one point and how he reacted to that and if that wasn't enough, the way you just came at me when you saw the shocked look on Marc's face, you looked at me like you could kill me for putting it there, you never looked at me like that."

"Fuck...." Alex whispers.

"You can't tell, Tito, please,"Marc says and steps between them,"I'm begging you."

"I won't tell."

"Thank you."

"You're still going to be our friend?" Alex asks softly.

"I love you guys both, you have always been like family to me, you're mum and dad took me in as one of their own kids, practically adopted me so, yeah, I'll still be your friend, it's....unusual for brothers to...you know and I need to get used to they idea of you together of course but you can't help who you feel attracted too and who you want, so if this is what you both want then who am I to condem it, right?"

"But most people say it's wrong." Alex says, Marc squeezing his fingers softly.

"Because it's not the standard, like some people who have trouble with gay's, it's not the standard for a guy to like another guy so they say it's wrong because they don't know how to deal with it but that doesn't make it wrong,"Tito says and looks at the brothers,"let me ask you this; does it feel wrong?" 

"No, it feels good, really good actually." Alex says and blushes.

Marc chuckles next to him and Alex smiles too luring one from Tito also.

"Then don't worry about it, I'm your friend and I'll always be your friend and I'll always be in your corner."

Before the words have left his lips, Alex flings himself in Tito's arms, the older wrapping the youngest Marquez up in a tight embrace and he smiles, looking at Marc's gratefull face.

"What's going on in here?" they hear Roser ask.

All three turn towards the door, Alex pushing Tito away from him.

"Nothing! Nothing's going on just....us...you know, talking....hugging...."

Marc and Tito share a amusing glance before they turn around and pick up some of the gifts, shoving Alex out of the way who releases an undignified noise and helps them.

 

After they have returned home, gifts stored, Marc says goodnight, quickly followed by Alex who sneaks into his room and Marc looks at him disapproving.

"Alex..."

"I just want a goodnight kiss." he says.

"What?"

"I want my goodnightkiss." Alex says.

Alex turns his cheek towards Marc and the moment the older leans in to press a kiss against it, Alex turns his face so their lips meet, leaning back and looking at Alex, emerald green that watch him intently, sparkle in the background and Marc feels himself being pulled into them, suddenly feeling the wall at his back and a long slender body pressed against his, lips moving against his perfectly and fingers that slip under his shirt and the oldest Marquez has to use all his willpower to take Alex' wrist and pull his hands back from underneath his shirt, breaking the kiss, breathing hard, foreheads resting against each other.

"Sorry, I got carried away."

"It's ok."

"Are you still planning on going to Andorra to train like you do every year?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go tomorrow." Alex suddenly says.

"What?"

"Let's go to Andorra tomorrow, that house that's on our family name, we'll say we go there to train for the new season and that since it's my first in Moto3, I'm going with you to train too, I just need some time alone with you, Marc."

Marc closes his eyes, trying to get his thoughts in order but it's so so hard with Alex that close.

"Uhm...yeah, that sounds ok, I guess."

"And I come with you."

"Yeah, sure."

"Ok."

Alex leans back and Marc watches his younger brother, hair tussled and pupils blown, slight blush on his cheeks and it's the most beautiful thing he has ever seen and he smiles.

"Go to your room, before I can't controll myself anymore and throw you on my bed to have my wicked way with you."

Alex chuckles and gives Marc a last quick kiss before he leaves for his room.


	6. chapter six

When Marc announces his leave for Andorra the next day during breafast, Roser and Julia are a bit surprised, having thought Marc would stay with them a little longer. They are not surprised however, when Alex says he's going with him, seeing it's his first year in moto3 and Marc has been there too. After they said their goodbye's, Marc and Alex get in the car and drive off, luckily it's just a drive of an hour and 45 minutes and the moment the door to the family house closes behind him, Marc finds himself pushed up against it, lips seeking his and kissing him hungily, feeling how Alex' lips force his apart and a tongue that finds it's way inside his mouth. 

"Alex...." Marc breaths.

The younger Marquez, however, doesn't want to hear it, stealing his words while sealing their lips in a passionate kiss and hands find a way underneath his shirt, carressing skin and hips are being pressed against his. Marc lifts a leg and lays it around Alex' hip, the younger one removing a hand from underneath his shirt and hooking in the knee of the other leg and lifting his brother up. Pinning his brother against the door he pulls off his shirt and throws it away, quickly attaching his lips to Marc's throat again, softy nipping and biting the skin hearing Marc release the most beautiful moans and whimpers that are going straight to his cock. 

Marc's fingers slipping in Alex' hair and head falling back, closing his eyes and biting his lip he feels Alex tugging his shirt.

"You need to put me down for a minute, Alex." Marc whispers.

Reluctant, Alex puts Marc down, older Marquez side stepping Alex, walking backwards towards the stairs while pulling off his shirt and throwing it on the ground, fingers reaching down and thumbs slipping under the waistband of his jeans, movements closely followed by emerald green that are already a shade darker. Marc shivers underneath the intens stare, loving the effect he has on Alex and he pulls his hands back making Alex look up at him. 

"You want me, Alex?" Marc asks, smirk around his lips.

"You know I do." he answers.

"How much."

"Very much."

"Come on then, and take my backpack, there's something in there I'm going to need." he smirks before he walks up the stairs.

Alex takes his brothers backpack and follows him, taking the steps with two at a time, coming to a halt when he enters the bedroom, Marc watching him and beckening him to come closer. Alex steps forward and into an embrace, arms winding around the youngers neck and Alex' arms move around Marc's waist, both leaning in and meeting halfway for a soft kiss, eyes flutter closed in delight, Alex' fingers softly tracing patters on Marc's back before they move lower and into the backpockets of Marc jeans, pushing the older against him while rocking his own hips forward, creating the lightest of friction and both moan into their kiss.

When the need to breath makes them break the kiss, Alex' lips make a trail of kisses from his cheek to his shoulder, collorbone to nipples where he takes his time for, sucking and licking sometimes tugging with his teeth hearing Marc moan above him. Alex sits on his knees, Marc's fingers slipping in his hair while Alex' fingers pop the button of his jeans and pull down the zipper, tugging his jeans and letting it slide to the ground, letting Marc step out before he leans forward, mouthing at the outline of his brothers erection. Fingers curling around the elastic band, he tugs that down too before Marc steps out and away from Alex, younger looking up at him questioningly and Marc reaches out his hand which Alex takes. Pulling his younger brother up he turns him around and pushes him on the bed, manhandling him untill he lies in the middle.

"My turn." Marc smirks.

Alex smiles and watches how those lips part and that tongue peeks out, dragging over his nipple and also taking his time before he moves to the other, slowly letting it drag over it while his hands work open his jeans, sitting back up and taking it with him to throw next to the bed before the boxers follow. Marc locking in on beautiful dark green before he crawls over his younger brother, nestling himself between his legs and both groaning when their cocks touch, leaning down and kissing those thin lips, hand reaching down, sliding over soft skin and hooking in the back of his knee, Alex wrapping his leg around Marc's hip and the older pushes his hips down creating delicious friction. Marc's lips trail a path to his ear, biting his earlobe.

"You want me to fuck you, little brother?"

"Yes, god yes..." is the breathless reply.

"Tell me."

"I want you to fuck me."

Marc shivers with the whispered words, hand already reaching for the backpack, grabbing lube and using a fair amount before he circles Alex' hole, slowly pushing a finger inside, hearing Alex moan and feeling his muscles flutter around him. Adding a second, Marc sciccors them and rubs that spot inside Alex that makes him almost howl at the ceiling, fingers digging in Marc's shoulders.

"Just one more and then I will fuck you."

Marc presses his lips against Alex' neck, feeling the tremors beneath the skin against his lips and he kisses Alex passionatly while pushing in a third, making quick movements and eventually pulling back. Sitting on his knees and letting his eyes roam over his younger brother, cock rock hard and standing up, chest heaving rapidly by the fast breathing and slight blush on his cheeks and he just takes Marc's breath away, locking in on dark green full of desire.

"You're so beautiful, Alex." Marc whispers, making Alex bite his lip.

The older grabs Alex' hips and pulls him over his lap, Alex yelping with the sudden movement, Marc leaning forward and placing a hand next to Alex' head and with the other he lines himself up against his opening, keeping their eyes locked while he slowly pushes his way inside, keeping still when he fills him completly, Marc closing his eyes with the feeling of being surrounded by heat.

"God you feel só good, Alex." he breaths.

The younger wraps his legs around Marc's waist and locks his ancles on his lowerback, nudging his older brother.

"Please move." he whispers.

Marc opens his eyes and starts rocking into him, slowly and deep, eyes locked in on the other and feeling like he can look into his soul. Alex slides his fingers over Marc's back, tracing patterns untill he moves them further down and cups Marc's asscheeks, squeezing them and arching his hips up towards his older brother.

"Faster please, Marc...."

Marc starts rocking into him faster, hands placed above Alex head and he stretches his legs, covering the youngest with his body while he keeps using more force, abusing Alex' prostate every time, younger moaning and whimpering in a way that only urges Marc on, going faster and pushing Alex up on the bed towards the headend with the force that he uses.

Feeling his orgasm closing in, Alex moves his hands up over Marc's back making the older moan, hands finding each other and lacing together, Alex leaning up and pressing kisses against Marc's skin, feeling him falter in his thrusting, Alex arching his hips up again one more time before the youngest Marquez comes violently between them, clenching around Marc and gripping him so tight the older quickly follows him over the edge. Little jerks make his hips keep rocking into Alex making the younger whimper and clench even tighter.

"Fuck Alex..."

The youngest Marquez smiles, hands pulling away from his and winding around Marc's neck and surprising him when he rolls them over, making Marc's cock slip inside even deeper and both moan, Alex sitting up and placing his hands on Marc's chest, looking down at his older brother, arms above his head, eyes closed and mouth open, breathing fast and when Alex suddenly rocks forward, Marc whimpers, hands shooting out to grab Alex' hips to still him.

"Fuck, please don't do that...."

"You don't like it?" Alex asks, titling his head to the side.

"You just gave me the most amazing orgasm of my life, I need some time to recover from that."

"How long?" Alex asks, rocking from side to side now.

"For the love of...." Marc whines.

Suddenly Alex grabs Marc's hands, lacing their fingers and leaning forward, kissing Marc deeply, lips forcing his apart and tongues meeting while Alex starts rocking a little faster, feeling his brothers body tremble beneath him while Alex himself is getting hard again.

"Come on Marc, make me cum again, it felt só good."

Alex lips trail a path down, licking and kissing and eventually sucking his pulsepoint, Marc grabbing the pillow in his hands and fisting the fabric, Alex smiles against his skin when he can feel his brother getting hard again inside him.

"There you go." Alex smiles.

Marc groans, head pushed back into the pillow, knowing it's not that difficult to get hard again quickly after an orgasm being a teenager but he is amazed about the little amount of time Alex needs to make him fill up again. This time it goes much faster, Marc grabbing Alex' hips and thrusting up hard while Alex rocks forward, moans filling the room and smell of sex heavy in the air, both brothers cum again for the second time in five minutes, Alex collapsing on top of Marc, both drained and exhausted, not even having the energy to move before both drift of in sleep.


	7. chapter seven

When Marc wakes up the next time, it's dim in the room, feeling eyes watching him and turning his face, seeing Alex lying on his side and arm underneath his face and he smiles.

"Hey."

"Hey." the younger answers, voice sounding a bit different then usual and Marc frowns.

"You ok?" he asks.

He rolls on his side too, hand autimatically reaching for his younger brothers and he laces their fingers, Alex looking at them while biting his lip.

"I need to tell you something."

"What?"

Alex shrugs, eyes still watching how his fingers play with his brothers but Marc pulls them back in favor of placing them under his chin to make him look at him.

"Tell me."

"My feelings for you," he starts, making Marc nod,"I've been having them for some time."

"How long?"

"Too long...."

"Like in months?"

"Try years."

Marc's mouth falls open, eyes getting wide and leaning up on his elbow.

"What? You've been having feelings for me for years? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't know what it meant,"Alex says and sits up, pulling up his legs and laying his arms around his knees, chin resting on top of them,"I thought it was normal for brothers to be that close and have those feelings but then.....then your eye happened and we ended up in bed together and well, I felt myself getting hard because I was so close to you and even I know that isn't normal and then we were kissing...."

Marc sits up too, arm hooking underneath Alex' and lying his chin on his younger brothers lower arm making him look at Marc.

"So, the reason that you couldn't keep your hands off of me is because all those feelings you have kept hidden needed to come out?"

"I think so, I just....god Marc, I know how needy I acted the last weeks and I'm sorry for taking so much risk but to be able to finally give into them...."

Suddenly Marc leans forward and kisses his lips, fingers slipping in the youngers hair and pulling him closer before he sucks Alex' lips and breaks it.

"Your need for having me could have gotten us in trouble but to be honest, I liked it, I liked being wanted so much, it felt good."

Alex smiles softly and leans in again, letting their lips meet in another kiss, letting himself be pushed down into the matrass by his older brother, wedging a leg between Alex' and rolling his hips up, rubbing his hard cock against Alex' thigh.

"You feel that?" Marc whispers.

Alex nods into their kiss, gasp leaving his lips.

"That's how much I need you too, how much I want you."

Marc seals their lips in another deep kiss, rubbing his cock against Alex' thigh before he nestles between his younger brothers legs, lining their hard cocks up against each other and Marc reaching between them to wrap his fingers around it, softly tugging and enjoing the soft moans and whimpers he lures from Alex' lips, swallowing them all. 

"You close?" Marc whispers.

"Yes."

Marc releases their cock, earning him a whine from Alex that turns into a long needy moan when Marc swallows him whole, sucking hard and wrapping his fingers around his own cock, barely having started when Alex comes down his throat, oldest Marquez having to do his best to swallow everything. pulling back and pressing a light kiss to his tip, he kisses his way up a shuddering body to eventually press his lips agains his younger brother.

 

The rest of the evening not much happens, they stay tangled in bed, lazy kisses and carresses are exchanged, taking they're time to map the others body from top to bottom, in the meantime finding out what touch where works and has the other shiver and what doesn't work untill Alex starts yawning, Marc chuckling and pressing a kiss against his temple before pulling him close.

"Get some sleep."

There sounds an unintelligibly murmer while Marc keeps stroking Alex' back softly untill he hears Alex' breathing slow down, body getting slack in his arms and he knows he is sleeping. 

Mind wandering back to what Alex told him earlier, about his feelings and that he has been having them for quiet some time and he thinks about his own feeling, if they go back that long too. He can't remember they did but that moment they ended up in bed together and after that first short kiss, he knew he wanted more so he knows he's been having those feeling for Alex for awhile too. He heaves deep breath, tightening his arms around his younger brother and closes his eyes too to get some sleep.

 

The next day starts with a lazy fuck, after which they find they're way to the bathroom where it's all repeated again before they find themselfs at the breakfast bar munching on some cereal, Marc taking the bowls back to the kitchen and placing them in the sink before they head towards the small workout area, Alex picking the bycicle and Marc starting off with the treadmill. 30 minutes in, Marc is a panting, sweaty mess and his eyes fall on Alex' in the mirror, younger brother sitting up and feet still on the pedals, eyes trailing over his body while his teeth worry his lips and Marc sighs.

"You know,"the older says and hops off the treadmill to grab a towel,"I can understand why your need to have me is so great but can't you at least try to work out a bit. Or let me work out a bit?"

"I'm sorry." Alex says, looking at his fingers and blushing.

Marc steps closer and cups his cheek to make the younger look at him.

"I'm not complaining but honestly, I have like a month left to train, I really need to get some strenght back into me and you need to strenghten up too even is your debut is a month and a half away, a Moto3 bike is a lot heavier then a bike from the Spanish Championship."

"I know."

"And you also should start to learn to hide it better once the season has started, I know people know how close we are and how strong our bond is, but it has limits, think about what Tito saw at the party."

"I know, Marc and I'll work on it." Alex says.

"Good."

Marc smiles and leans forward to press his lips against Alex' in a short kiss, pulling back and Alex chasing his brother lips making Marc place a hand against his chest to stop him.

"Behave, train now for at least two hours and you get a treat later."

"What am I? A dog?" Alex says.

"You don't want a treat?" Marc pouts.

"I didn't say that,"Alex quickly says,"just that...well, you could refraise it different."

"Oh, like this; if you train for two hours I'll fuck you after in the shower?"

Alex laughs and leans forward to take the handlebars of the bycicle while Marc turns around again and continues to run on the treadmill.

 

Two hours later, Marc hops off again, grabbing a towel and walking past Alex who doesn't even seem to flinch and Marc frowns, looking over his shoulder but Alex is still focussed on his bycicle, shrugging he walks into the bathroom, opening the faucet and peeling off his shirt and shorts to step underneath the stream, smiling when he feels arms circle his waist and lips that kiss his shoulder.

"I want my treat." Alex whispers.

"I thought you weren't a dog?"Marc asks.

"Well, let me refraise that then; I want my fuck."

Marc turns around in the circle of his arms, looking up at his younger brother and pressing his lips against his, feeling Alex' fingers carress his back and his lips work a way to the youngers ear.

"How about, we shower first and then move to the bedroom where I will let you fuck me." he whispers hotly in his ear.

Alex freezes and leans back to look at Marc.

"Really? You'll let me fuck you?"

"Of course I would, I can't wait to feel this,"Marc's fingers curl around Alex' hard cock,"inside me, I bed you would feel so good, burried deep inside me."

Marc releases Alex' cock and steps back, smirk around his lips while Alex is still frozen to the spot.

"I.....god yes..."

Marc chuckles and gets a sponge and soap handing it to Alex while he starts with his hair.

"Well, hurry up then, the sooner we're done here, the sooner you'll have me."


	8. chapter eight

After the shower, Marc takes Alex' hand and pulls him into the bedroom, crawling on the bed backwards and pulling Alex with him, the youngers arms finding a way around his older brothers waist and their lips meet in a soft sweet kiss, Marc's arms winding around Alex' neck and lying down, pulling the younger with him. Alex nestling between his legs, both moan when their cocks brush together, Alex lips trailing a path down and nipping at the soft skin of Marc's neck, fingers sliding down and inside, following the line of Marc's thigh and tracing the olders cock when he suddenly pulls it back and lifts himself up, Marc frowning.

"What is it?"

"I don't.....know...how....you know..."

"I know,"Marc smiles and cups Alex' cheek,"it's ok tho, just use enough lube and be gentle."

Alex nods, grabbing the lube and placing himself between Marc's legs, older pulling his legs up and waiting for Alex to start. Suddenly Alex sits up and looks at Marc.

"Can you maybe, sit on you knees and lean forward?"

Marc laughs and rolls on his front, pulling his knees up and sticking his ass in the air and feeling Alex' hands placed on each one, thumbs pulling them apart and before Marc can ask what he is doing, he feels a wet tongue drag over his hole and he moans loudly, closing his eyes and jerking backward when that tongue exerts pressure on his hole and pushes inside just the tiniest.

"Fuck Alex...."

Alex smirks and continues licking Marc's hole, circling it and at one point actually pushing it inside, making it as slick as he can before he pushes a finger inside, not feeling any resistance what so ever and Alex can push another inside very quickly. Sciccoring his fingers he starts searching for that one spot that will make his brother see stars and when he finds it, Marc releases a strangled moan, face pushed into the pillow and pushing his hips backwards, younger Marquez pushing in a third finger and opening him up enough. 

"Alex please..." Marc whales.

The youngest Marquez sits up, shuffling closer and placing one hand on Marc's hip while the other lines his cock up against Marc's opening, slowly rocking his hips forward, inching inside his older brother a bit further everytime and when he is inside him completly, he releases a deep breath, trying to compose himself and calm down enough to at least last longer then the first thrusts. He leans over Marc, hand taking the headboard and fingers of the other hand carressing Marc's side making the older shiver. 

"God you feel good, Marc."

Marc smiles, head leaning back and turning to nuzzle Alex cheek.

"And you feel even better inside me then I thought, now fucking move, Alex...." he breaths.

Alex nods, pressing a quick kiss against Marc's lips before he sits up, hands grabbing his hips and pulling out almost completly before thrusting back inside, Marc shuddering and moaning with the intense feeling. Alex keeps thrusting inside him while Marc quickly starts to push back, hands fisting the sheet and mouth open in delight while Alex can't stop watching how his cock slides inside his older brother completly before pulling out again, his cock smeared with lube and his brothers juices and it's only turning him on more. 

Thrusting inside harder and faster, Marc spreading his legs wider and feeling Alex' cock slip inside deeper, both moaning with the new angle, Alex' arms circling around Marc's waist pulling his brother up and Marc is being pulled up against a solid chest, olders arm going up and fingers slip in Alex' hair to pull him into a deep kiss, both moaning when Alex thrusts up inside him hard, making Marc shudder in his arms. One of Alex' hands move up, circling a nipple and dragging his nail over it while the other moves down and wraps around his leaking cock, tugging slowly while thrusting up inside Marc hard and deep. 

Marc's free hand moves to Alex' hip, digging his fingers in the flesh deeper the closer he comes to his climax. Alex biting Marc's lip but not hard enough to break skin while Marc starts to falter in his movements, signalling his orgasm, Alex tugging a little faster while thrusting inside him faster now too and the moment Marc comes, white streaks shoot out his cock, Alex being mesmorized by the sight of it and faltering in his thrusting making Marc whine.

"Alex please...." 

Alex comes too, needing only a couple of more thrusts inside his brother before he comes too. Breathing hard, both collapse on the bed, Alex on top and Marc whines, Alex rolling off of him and lying on his back besides him. Marc turns his face and looks at his younger brother, fingers reach out and carress his arm.

"You ok?" he asks.

"Yeah,"the younger says and licks his lips,"that was fucking perfect."

Both smiles and Marc groan while he sits up making Alex look at him.

"We need to change the sheets."

"Now?"

"Yes now, get your sexy arse up." Marc laughs.

Alex rolls his eyes and gets up, both first putting their boxers on again before they change the sheet and dress to continue their day.

About five days before they leave for Qatar, Marc receives a phonecall from his dad, asking him when they are leaving so he knows which plane to take. Marc is silent for some moment, forgotten that their dad would never allow them to travel the world alone and he knows it's useless to talk him out of it so Marc tells him what flight he takes and they agree to meet up at Barcelona Airport to go together. When Alex enters the room, he immediatly sees Marc's frown and he sits down next to him , taking his hand.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"That was dad, he wanted to know when we are leaving and on what flight, so he can come with me."

"Fuck, I forgot he would never allow us to go alone." Alex says, his teeth worry his lip while he looks ahead.

"We really need to be careful, Alex, dad knows us even better then Tito, he is going to be with us so much, he'll see something."

"I know."

"At least family isn't staying in the same hotel as the riders." Marc says.

"That's our chance then, during the nights, it does mean I'll have to sneak around."

"I know."

Marc smiles weary and wraps Alex up in a hug, letting himself fall backwards and pulling Alex with him, younger slipping his fingers underneath Marc's shirt and carressing soft skin while Marc's fingers weave through thick dark locks.

"You do know what that means right?" Alex says.

"What?"

"That I have to get rid of all this sexual frustration pointed at you before we leave for Qatar."

Marc laughs and looks at his younger brother, who looks up at him though his eyelashes, eyes already a shade darker and Marc's breath hitches in his throat. The older bites his lip while Alex moves between his legs, popping the button of his jeans and slowly opening the zipper, leaning in and mouthing at the outline of Marc's already hardening cock, older Marquez leaning up on his elbows to be able to watch how Alex pushes down his jeans and opens the buttons on his boxers, tip hidden underneath the eleastic band but the rest is uncovered and Alex leans in to lick a stripe over the exposed shaft making Marc bite his lip. Locking in on chocolate brown, Alex suddenly moves over him and locks their lips in a passionate kiss pressing down his hips and making Marc moan into his mouth. Alex' fingers open the buttons of his older brothers shirt and his kisses move lower, kissing every piece of skin that is revealed, taking extra time for the nipples, licking biting and tugging untill Marc almost has to push him away because they are so sensitive. Alex kisses his way down, fingers curling around Marc's cock and pulling it out, wrapping his lips around him and sucking and licking like he is licking a lollipop.

"Fuck Alex..."

Marc's hands ball to fists and he just can't help rock his hips up into that amazing heat, body shivering with the sinfull things the youngest Marquez is doing to him. Sitting up momentarily, Alex pops the button of his own jeans and pushes it down his slim hips, quickly followed by his boxers, cock already hard and leaking and he straddles his older brother, who's hands automatically go to his hips.

"I want you to fuck me, Marc." he says, rocking back and forth, hands splayed on Marc's chest and biting his lip, reminding Marc of a kid that asks for a candy and Marc smirks. 

"Anything for you."

Alex smiles and leans down, pressing his lips against Marc's before the older breaks the kiss and because of the lack of lube, Marc let's Alex suck his fingers, cheeks hollowing and dark green eyes looking at him making it such an erotic display Marc already knows he's not going to last long. After Marc pulled his fingers back, lips find each other again while Marc works him open, surprised at the lack of resistance he finds, Alex pushing back against his fingers immediatly making the older moan. 

"Enough." Alex says and pushes Marc's fingers away, taking his cock and before Marc knows what is happening, Alex is already sinking down on him, sinful moan escaping his lips.

"God, Alex, you're so desprate for my cock, so desperate for me to fuck you." Marc moans

Marc starts thrusting his hips upwards, abusing his prostate. Alex leans over him, fingers curling the armrest of the couch and rocking back and forth. Leaning down and kissing Marc hard and deep, one of Marc's hands grab his hair and the other moves inside and tugs his cock in time with the thrusting. The moment Alex' body stills, he releases a long needy moan into his mouth, closing his eyes and soiling Marc's chest, muscles tensing around Marc beautifully and pulling him over too.

Breathing hard, both lie like that for a moment before Alex leans back, letting himself fall backwards and both whimper when Marc slips out at the sudden movement. Alex sits up, eyes wandering over Marc's body, legs spread now, cock lying against his stomach half hard and in a pool of his seed and breathing heavy. Alex smiles while he retrieves a cloth and cleans his brother up before he nestles himself between the couch and his brother, Marc's arm moving around his shoulder and Alex' head on his collorbone and fingers on his stomach, pulling a blanket over them.


	9. chapter nine

After having watched Marc fight fierce with Luthi for the first twenty laps, sometimes almost giving Alex a heartattack, he gets a break for about five laps before he finds himself biting his nails again when his brother is on Iannone's back wheel. Losing time when Iannone rides away from him on the straight but making that up in the corners by breaking so very late and in the last lap, Marc has an amazingly good exit out of the last corner, slipstreaming past Iannone and winning the first race of the season in Qatar. 

Jumping up and down and overjoyed with his brothers win, Alex and his dad fall into each others arms before they congratulate Marc's teammembers embrace each other and before Alex knows it, he is being pulled to parc ferme by Santi. Standing at the front of the fences they impatiently wait for the arrival of Marc and when he finally rides into their view, Alex heart skips a beat and he holds his breath. He watches how Marc celibrates with his mechanics before he get's of the bike and runs towards them, straight into their arms, vizor open and the moment chocolate meet emerald they see the effection for the other.

During the ceremony Alex can't take his eyes off of Marc, oldest Marquez basking in the applause and spraying champagne over everyone that is near him. The younger let's his eyes move over him, leathers glistening from the champagne in the sunlight, cap on backwards and huge smile on his face and he is absolutly beautiful and Alex can't wait to get him alone and celibrate with him, already feeling a tingling sensation taking over his body but he pushes it away, knowing he will at least have to wait untill late tonight.

Enduring the pressconference and the congratulations, Marc walks straight into a party welcome at the hotel, telling the guys he's just going up to his room to shower and change clothes. He hurries up the stairs and into his room, stopping in his tracks when he sees a beaming Alex and Julia standing standing in the middle of the room.

"I'm so proud of you." Julia says and walks up to him to pull his son in a tight hug.

"Thanks."

"Me too, you were great."

Alex steps forward and hugs his brother, having to do his best not to press a kiss against his pulsepoint or let his hands slip underneath his shirt but eventually he pulls back stepping behind their father, looking at Marc and licking his lips before he bites it, knowing what it does to Marc and seeing the older Marquez shifts on the balls of his heel he knows he succeeded.

"Well, we'll leave you to shower and get changed."

With that, Julia and Alex leave and so Marc can shower and change into jeans, sponsorshirt, sneakers and after running his hands through his hair he finds his way downstairs, team and Alex waiting for him in the restaurant with food and drinks, trophy and champagne bottle standing on a table to the side. During the evening, Marc and Alex secretly steal glances at each other, having made sure not to sit next to the other to keep the temptation as minimum as possible but the moment they are in the safety of Marc's room and the door closes behind them, Marc finds himself pushed up against it, lips attacking his and the older Marquez smiles into their kiss, arms winding around Alex' neck and turning his face to deepen the kiss. Stumbling they find their way to the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind and when they fall between the sheets, both are naked, Marc on top but Alex surprises him and rolls them over.

"You won, you deserve a treat." he winks.

While Alex kisses his way down his body, Marc relaxes back into the matrass, eyes clothes and enjoying his youngers brothers lips on him, lips that keep moving lower and eventually he swallows him whole, Marc fisting the sheets and rocking his hips upwards, strangled moan escaping his lips. Alex takes his time, dragging his tongue through the slit and taking him in completly, repeating it and every now and then letting his tongue slip underneath the foreskin. Hands that keep his hips down on the matrass te prevent Marc from thrusting up into him and thumbs rubbing circles on his innerthigh.

When Alex releases him and kisses his way up his body again, he is being pulled into a deep kiss, younger straddling his brother and both moaning when their cock rub together.

"Work me open, Marc." he breaths against full lips.

Marc reaches for the lube and starts working him open, swallowing his whimpers and taking his time now, pushing his fingers inside him and abusing his prostate, lining himself up and hissing when Alex sinks down on him slowly, fingertips digging in his hips with the feeling of tight heat around him. When Marc is inside him completly, both still for a moment, Alex' hands on Marc's chest and head in his neck, mouth open and eyes closed. Chocolate brown admiring the beautiful view that is his younger brother and waiting patiently for Alex to adjust to him. 

The moment Alex hangs his head and looks at him, Marc raises and eyebrow, Alex nodding and the older rocks up inside him, luring the most beautiful moan from his younger brothers lips.

"I'm not going to last long." the youngest Marquez says hoars.

"I don't think I will either." Marc smiles.

Rocking upwards again, Alex starts rolling his hips forward, keeping the rhythm slow but nonetheless, both feel themselfs edging closer towards the edge fast. Marc sliding his hands from his hips to slip them underneath Alex', fingers lacing together and while rocking up an rolling forward slowly, the moment Alex tenses around him, Marc rocks up a little harder and deeper, feeling Alex' seed soiling his chest, muscles tensing around him and gripping him like a vice, pulling him over too. 

Collapsing up top of him, Alex closes his eyes and burries his face in Marc's neck, olders arms winding around his wist and and pulling the younger closer against him. Fingertips carressing up and down his back feeling the other shiver in his arms he smiles, turning his face and pressing a kiss against his temple.

"You know, when you licked and bit your lip earlier tonight, fuck Alex, that was just mean."

"Sorry,"the younger chuckles,"I couldn't help myself."

"You should set the alarm."

"Already did, four o'clock." 

Alex looks up at Marc, older Marquez pulling his younger brother into a kiss before they try and get some sleep, being woken abrubtly by Alex' phone at four and reluctant the younger gets up and dresses, sitting on the bedside, he looks at Marc, sharing a long deep kiss before Alex sneaks back to his own room one floor down.


	10. chapter ten

The next morning at breakfast, both Marc and Alex try to act normal seeing Julia and Santi join them and everything goes fine untill Alex decides to lift his feet and rub Marc's leg with it making the older Marquez almost choke in his coffee.

"You ok, Marc?" Julia asks.

"Fine,"is the hoars reply and he clears his throat,"I'm fine just uh...went the wrong way down."

Marc glares at Alex, youngest Marquez biting his lip to keep a laugh inside and he shrugs. It's three weeks untill the next GP, Marc and Alex flying home to Cervera with their dad to spent some days with friends and family and to race in Rufea before they leave for the family house in Andorra again, riding their mountaibike in the hills and or running in the forest, most times Alex finds himself behind Marc so he can watch those beautiful muscles in his brothers leg move or when on the mountainbike, ogle at that tight ass in such a tight shorts that defenitly shoudl be illegal to wear for guys like Marc, especially after one day in particilair when Alex was staring at that ass a little to much and missed the little hole in the road, making him almost fly over his bike, landing on his back hard. 

"Alex?" Marc says and stops to look behind him, heart stopping with what he sees and jumping of his bike to run to his younger brother who is sitting on the asphalt, one leg bend and hands covering the knee,"let me see."

Alex shakes his head, refusing and presses his lips together in a tight line, tell tale sign Alex is in pain.

"Hey, come on, I need to look at it."

Slowly Alex removes his hand, ugly scrape becoming visable and Marc winches.

"Ouch," the oldest Marquez says,"can you stand?"

"I don't know."

Marc wraps his arm around Alex who on his turn lays his arm around Marc's waist and when he puts pressure on it he winches and quickly pulls it back up.

"No, defenitly not." 

"Damn Alex, you will have to cycle home, I can't exactly take you on the back of mine."

"I know, might take awhile tho."

"It's ok, we have time." Marc smiles.

The oldest Marquez helps Alex on his bike and he slowly peddles away, Marc jogging to his own bike to pick it up and follow him, getting up next to him he looks at Alex.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'll handle."

It takes about thirty minutes before they are home and Alex hobbles inside towards the kitchen lifting himself on the counter and laying his leg over the sink, opening the tap and letting the water clean the wound. Marc walks inside too, watching him and taking of his helmet, standing against the counter and arm behind Alex, watching the wound.

"I need to disinfect it."

"Yeah, I know." Alex sighs, Marc hearing the small fear in his voice and he chuckles.

"Ever since you were a kid you have always hated that." 

"Can you blame me tho? It fucking hurts!"

"I know, Alex, just...next time we go out cycling, you stay in front of me."

"What?"

"Come on, like I don't know you stay behind me so you can ogle my ass."

Alex blushes deep red and looks away, Marc cupping his cheek and turning his face to look at him.

"It's ok, really, I don't mind, but I mind this so from now on, you're next to me or in front of me."

"Ok."

"Ok, I'll get the first aid kit."

Marc leans forward and presses his lips against Alex' in a short kiss before he leaves to get the first aid kit. Walking back in Alex is just closing the tap, Marc placing the kit aside and opening it, taking a small bottle out and unscrewing the cap to let a drop come out that falls into the wound, Alex whining with the sting making Marc chuckle.

"Don't laugh at my pain." Alex says, sounding indignant.

"I'm sorry but it is kind of funny, you, Alex Marquez, motorcycling racer and having had numerous injury's, can't stand a drop of alcohol in a wound because it 'stings a little'."

"Whatever." Alex pouts.

Marc takes a cotton and dabs the wound a little untill the alcohol is absorbed and he looks at Alex.

"There, all better." he says.

"Thank you for taking care of me." Alex says.

"You're my little brother, I'll always take care of you."

"In that case, how are your bedside manners?" Alex asks, raising his eyebrows.

"I don't know, never tried them on anyone before."

"Why don't you try them on me then?"

Alex hand wanders down, covering Marc's crotch and squeezing sotfly making the older Marquez release a soft moan, leaning in and kissing Alex, arms winding around his waist and pulling him a bit closer, deepening the kiss while Alex' hand moves up and wind around his neck. As careful as he can, Marc moves Alex so he can lift him off the counter, despite being the smaller one, Marc is much stronger and effertlessly walks him to the table, placing him on it and while the kiss continues and get's more heated by the second, Marc's fingers curling around the elastic band of Alex' shorts and pulling it down, Alex helping his brother by lifting himself up. Marc takes axtra care to not touch Alex wound with the fabric, throwing it away and placing himself between his legs, arms finding their way around Alex waist and lifting his shirt, pulling that off too before lips kiss a path towards his ear.

"Lie back."

Alex does what he says, lying down on his back, Marc stroking Alex' legs with his hands and letting his eyes take in his younger brother, long slender neck, lithe body and a cock that is hard and leaking, Marc smirking while leaning down, pressing his lips against the tip while Alex leans up on his elbows to watch how his cock disappears into his brothers mouth, lips wrapped around them and tongue doing the most sinful things, dragging through the slit and tracing the vein on the underside making the youngest Marquez shudder with pleasure. Licking the pre-cum away, Marc moans around his shaft, vibrations luring a deep moan from Alex' lips and his head falls back, eyes closed and teeth worry his lip. Marc smirks and rubs circles with his thumb on Alex' innerthighs before they slowly inch inside, fingers searching out his hole and circling it before pushing one inside, hearing the hitch of breath when he does so, tongue keep working his shaft to take away the pain and he quickly finds himself pushing in a second, sciccoring them and finding that spot that makes Alex howl at the ceiling having Marc smirk around his lenght. After pushing in a third, he keeps twisting them before pulling back, placing Alex legs around his waist and locking them on his back, one hand placed next to Alex side and the other lines he cock against his hole, slipping the tip inside before he placed that hand next to Alex too, looming over him while slamming inside in one brutal thrust, table screeching over the tiles and Alex moaning loud. Marc uses so much force Alex is pushed up over the table with every thrust so the youngest Marquez raises his hands and grabs the edge of the table, keeping himself steady while Marc keeps slamming inside him hard and deep, abusing his prostate every time, moans getting louder and thrusting harder. 

"Fuck, Marc..."

Marc smiles, hand creeping over Alex muscles that twitch under his fingertips beautifully to end up curled around his cock, tugging in time with the rough thrusting inside his younger brother. 

"Close..." Alex breaths.

Marc tugs a little faster, thrusting harder and swiveling his hips while flicking the tip and feeling Alex jerk underneath him, eyes fluttering shut and head pressed back, exposing a long slender neck and Marc's eyes go there, feeling short spurts shooting out of Alex' cock and his eyes are drawn to it, watching how he milks his younger brother dry of his cum, enough to push himself over too. Riding out his orgasm, he watches how Alex' face is contorted with pleasure, making a shiver run down his spine knowing it's him that causes it, short jerks keep rattling Alex' body and when Marc slips out he winches, older Marquez dropping to his knees, pulling Alex' asscheeks apart and licking up his own cum, hearing Alex whimper above him, limbs flailing with the overstimulation but Marc holds him down while he licks up every drop of cum that leaks out of Alex' hole before slowly coming up again, watching his younger brother spawled out and spent before him she smiles.

He walks away and grabs a cloth, placing himself between Alex' legs again and cleaning him up before he pulls him up. Alex winds his arms around Marc's shoulders while Marc's circle his waist, hands slowly carressing the youngers back and kissing his younger brother slow, long and deep.

"You should get dressed and I need to change."

Alex nods and slides off the table, winching when he puts pressure on his hurt leg and Marc takes his hand, lacing their fingers and helping his younger brother upstairs, Alex dressing in joggers and long sleeved shirt and Marc changes into the same before both walk down, flopping on the couch and turning on the tv before firing up the playstation four.

"How about I kick your ass at Fifa 2017?" Marc smiles.

"How about 'not a chance in hell'." Alex laughs.


	11. chapter eleven

With the Grand Prix of Spain around the corner, it's hectic for both Marquez' as Marc is the Moto3 champion of last year and the winner ofthe first race in Qatar, he's being dragged from interview to interview to sponsorevent and it's not much better for Alex. The youngest Marquez is about to make his debut in the championship, Spanish media and fans are vying for his attention. Julia takes it upon himself to support Alex, something Marc is glad for seeing he has his own program that is more then full.

Before they know it, it's fridaymorning, Marc sneaking out of his motorhome to find his way to Alex' much smaller one and as soon as he opens the door and steps inside, he sees Alex walking around, biting his lip and frown on his forehead. He looks at his dad who shrugs and he stands up to walk to Marc.

"Is he really that nerveus?"Marc asks.

"Yeah, I've tried everything I could think of, nothing worked, not even the camille tea you mother used to make can calm him down."

"Can you leave us alone, maybe I can calm him down."

"Sure, I'll see you later."

Marc nods and waits for his dad to be outside and Marc turns towards Alex again, younger still pacing the room and Marc walks up to him, wrapping him up in a tight hug.

"Hey, calm down, you'll be fine."

Marc keeps whispering words of comfort into his younger brothers ear and he feels him relax in his arms, own arms finding a way around Marc's waist and he pulls him close.

"I know I just....what if I crash?"

"You've crashed before."

"I know but this is different, this is so much more professional, the whole world is watching, what if I let them down? What if I let the fans down?" he pouts.

"No one is expecting anything of you, it's your first race, Alex, and even if you crash I'm sure you're fans will still be proud of you for making it into the championship, and mum, dad and me will always be proud of you no matter what, just do the best you can and if you crash well, you just start over again."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Marc chuckles.

The older leans back and frames his younger brothers face with his hands, thumbs stroking his cheekbones and he leans in to let their lips meet in a soft sweet kiss. Lips part and tongues seek each other out, playing with each other and when Marc tugs Alex' lowerlip, the younger moans softly. Leaning back Marc looks at Alex.

"Better?"

"Yeah, much better."

Alex rests his forehead against Marc's closing his eyes for a moment before Marc speaks.

"You need to get ready, get your leathers on."

"Will you help me?"

"Sure."

Alex hurries into the bedroom to get his leathers and lays it on the couch, taking off his shirt and pulling on the special black one that protect the riders for fire before he gets rid of his jeans and puts on the fire protecting joggers. He sits down while Marc helps him get into the leg pipes of his leather, letting Alex get up and hoisting it up to his waist. Hand taking the zipper and closing it halfway before he helps him into his kidney protector and standing behind him to hoist the leather further up, helping Alex to put his arms in it and the younger Marquez jumps a couple of times to let it fall into place before he turns around to Marc.

"Perfect,"Marc smiles,"you look hot."

"Thanks." Alex blushes.

"Come here."

Alex steps into his brothers embrace and they share a last long deep kiss before they look at each other.

"You ready for this?" Marc asks.

"Yes, let's do this."

 

Practise goes as expected, Alex not doing extremely well but he manages to get into the top 15 which isn't really that bad and he keeps improving during the second and third practise. Qualifying is different, there is more at stake and Alex has to find his way all over again. 

 

The next day Marc finds himself glued to the screen, trying to find Alex as much as possible and the fact that he is the younger brother of title favorite Marc Marquez, they show him frequently. There are a lot of crashes but Alex manages to stay on until he doesn't......Marc jumps up, hands covering his face and watching how his younger brother hurries to his bike and picks it up to continue hiw way. The bike doesn't seem to be damaged and he can finish the race in 12 position and scores four points. Marc is over the moon with his debut finish and hurries to get ready himself so he can start focussing on his own race.

Marc's race is exciting to say the least, in the first 15 laps Marc is ruthlessly fighting with with Pol Espargaro, Scott Redding and Thomas Luthi for victory. More then once giving his dad and Alex a heartattack but in lap 15 the rain comes and in lap 18 the red flags are waved, too dangerous and at that point Marc is in the lead but because they have to go a lap back, the win goes to Pol and Marc ends up second. Marc is a little disappointed but at least he is still leading the championship.

 

The talk with the media and the podiumceremony creep by him, he's cold and wet and shivering all over and all he wants is to go back to the hotel and have a hot shower and some food. Once they let him go, he quickly finds his way to his motorhome and gets changed into jeans and sponsorshirt before he Alex and Julia leave, arriving at the hotel 30 minutes later and Marc and Alex both hurry upstairs for a shower, opting to go in their own room knowing they wont get clean if they go together and when they meet up again in the diningroom, both are starving. 

Two hours later Julia says goodbye to the brothers who find their way upstairs, onconciously Alex walks after Marc into his older brothers room and the moment Marc closes it and turns to face Alex, he sees the younger is lying on the couch. Walking around it and sitting on his haunches in front of him, Marc strokes the side of Alex' face making the younger open his eyes.

"Hey, tired hm?"

"Dogtired." he answers.

"Come on, let's get you to bed."

Marc helps his younger brother to bed and undresses him untill he is just wearing his boxers, getting him in bed before he undresses too and slips in between, shuffling close to Alex and wrapping an arm around his waist, fingers softly stroking his chest.

"I'm proud of you."Marc whispers in his ear, nuzzling the nape of his neck and he gets a shiver in response.

"I fell and got lapped." Alex hufs.

"But you got back up and finished in 12 place, you got four points."

"Yeah, I know." the youngest answers but he doesn't sound to happy.

"You'll do better next time."

Marc keeps stroking his chest softly, accidentily scraping a nipple and a moan is his reply, older Marquez biting his lip while the fingers keep tracing lines up and down, sometimes carressing a nipple and he quickly has the younger Marquez breathing harsh and moaning softly. Marc slowly moves the fingers lower, stroking his abdomen and slipping a finger underneath the elastic band of his boxers, hearing Alex' breath hitch in his throat. Marc's fingers slide down over Alex' leg, to the inside and lifting it up, placing it over his hip. Marc slowly moves the fingers up again, ghosting over Alex' cock and the younger moans, Marc pressing soft kisses on his shoulder while his fingers massage Alex' cock. 

Eventually the fingers move upwards and slip underneath the elastic band of his boxers, pushing it down far enough to free it and curl his fingers around his younger brothers hard cock and tugging.

"Marc....." he whimpers.

Hearing his name being said laced with desire and lust makes a shiver run through him and while he keeps tugging Alex' cock he starts rutting up against Alex' ass, seeking for much needed friction for his own hard cock. Alex starts pushing his hips back and forth, being conflicted between pushing back against Marc's hard cock or pushing his own cock into the tight ring Marc made for him. Marc starts tugging a little faster, rutting against Alex' ass faster too, even though it's fabric over fabric, the friction is só good but it's not enough, free hand tugging his own boxers down far enough to free his own cock and he places it between Alex' asscheeks, pushing it between his thighs and the older Marquez releases a shuddering breath. Rocking his hips forward, fucking the tight hole between Alex' thighs and simultaniously pushing Alex' cock in his fist, feeling Alex' cock twitch in his hand and the younger cums with a breathy moan, Alex pushing his hips backwards while Marc rocks against him one last time, sinking his teeth in Alex' shoulder almost breaking skin and cumming in his brothers hand.

 

Marc's fingers losen around Alex' cock, both brothers breathing hard, eyes fluttering shut and even though they should probably change the sheet, neither make a move to get up, not willing to leave each others arms and they quickly fall asleep.


	12. chapter twelve

Seeing it's three weeks untill the GP to Portugal, Marc, Alex and Julia fly back to Bacelona and travel further to find their way home to Cervera, being greeted by their mum at the door, both sons receive a hug and Alex a whispered 'I'm proud of you' before they are ushered inside, table already set with dinner and they boys enjoy the delicious cooking of their mother. Being so far away from home so much, they appreciate her skills even more now. The rest of the week is spend catching up with friends and racing at Rufea with Tito. Being free of their mum and dad for they next three days, having rented two cabins, Tito might be ok with Marc and Alex' relationship it's another thing to have to listen to them, they race their hearts out at the track, going hard to hard and completly spend they find themselves spawled out in Marc and Alex' cabin, fire burning in the fireplace and after several bottles of beer, they all feel the busy day catching up on them, Tito sagging in a comfy fautteill while Marc half lies on the couch, stirring when he suddenly feels lips pressed against his skin, mind trying to catch up to what is happening and when he realizes Alex is sucking his pulsepoint he panics, trying to push him off of him but Alex resists, taking his hands and pushing them into the backrest of the couch.

"Tito..." Marc whispers.

"Is sleeping." Alex murmers against his skin.

"You don't know that."

"Oh but I do, he hasn't moved in like, 15 min. he's sleeping trust me."

Alex straddles his older brother, sealing their lips in a deep kiss, Marc trying to resist him but his attempt are futill, not being able to resist the way his younger brother is rutting against him, feeling himself respond to him. Marc moves his hand around Alex' back, sliding into his backpocket and squeezing while he pushes Alex closer, younger moaning into his mouth and Marc bites his lip.

"Quiet." Marc whispers.

"Sorry." Alex giggles.

The youngest Marquez grabs the backrest and digs his fingers into it, grinding against Marc with short jerks forward while Marc keeps pushing Alex against him while rocking his hips upwards, Alex feeling his climax coming and arching his back, head falling into his neck and closing his eyes while his teeth worry his bottomlip. The moment Marc feels he is close he grabs Alex shirt and bunches it in his fingers, roughly pulling the youngest Marquez down and into a deep kiss, hand cupping the back of his head and swallowing his moans while they both ride out their orgasms, hips jerking and body's shuddering. Eventually they let go, both breathing harsh and Marc leans his head back, closing his eyes for a moment and feeling that post orgasm bliss washing over him while Alex slides of his lap and collapses on the couch on his side, eyes fluttering shut too.

When Marc opens his eyes the next moment, he blinks against the rays of light shining through the window, eyes scanning the room and only finding Alex curled up at his feet, nudging his younger brother with his foot, a little to hard then he wanted resulting in a curse from Alex' lips.

"Why are you on the floor?" Marc asks.

"I don't know," Alex answers, pushing himself up in a sitting position making him look at his lap,"did I have a wet dream last night?"

"If you did, I think I had the same......."

Suddenly Marc stops talking, eyes getting wide and Alex looks at him, still sleepy and he frowns.

"What?"

"Shit, Tito."

"What about him?"

"You don't remember anything from last night?"

"No, just that we were all here drinking beer and having a good time."

"Yeah, and at one point you crawled into my lap and started kissing me and rutting against me with Tito _right there_." Marc says and points at the fautteull.

"What? And you let me?" Alex asks, eyes getting wide.

"You said he was sleeping, you were convinced he was!"

"What if he wasn't." Alex asks, voice sounding meekly.

"Then we probably scared him for life." Marc breaths.

When there suddenly sounds a knock on the door both brothers freeze, hearing Tito calling out and Marc gets up.

"Get into the bathroom, get a shower and change."

"Are you going to ask him?" Alex asks and gets up.

"I don't know, maybe he was really asleep and didn't see or hear anything."

"Let's hope so."

Alex hurries into the bathroom to shower and change while Marc rakes his fingers through his hair and pulls his shirt out of his jeans to hang it over his crotch, deciding he isn't going to ask. Walking up to the door, his palms are sweaty and he turns the knob to open it, revealing a freshly showered Tito who smiles at him.

"Hey, too you long enough?" he asks and makes his way past Marc.

The older Marquez looks after his childhoodfriend, being his usual happy self and for a moment Marc is convinced Tito didn't see or hear anything before he closes the door and walks towards him.

"You slept on the couch?" Tito asks, eyes moving down Marc's frame.

"What?"

"You're wearing the same thing as last night, you were past out on the couch with Alex past out next to you."

"You mean on the ground?"

"No, he was lying next to you, completly spend from......" suddenly Tito stops talking.

"Spend from what?" Marc asks but he already knows.

Tito presses his lips together and looks up at Marc, but instead of seeing disgust at what he had to witness there is a slight blush coating his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I should have said something, I should have left but...."

"But what?" Marc asks slowly, stepping towards Tito.

"I couldn't, I woke up when I heard Alex moan, seeing him straddling you and grinding over your lap, the way your hand slipped into his backpocket and squeezed his ass to pull Alex against you, it was kinda hot...."

"What?" Marc asks, sounding confused.

"Tito!"

Both jump with the sound of Alex' voice, a little to high pitched and Tito turns towards the youngest Marquez while Marc frowns, thinking back to what Tito said right before Alex walked in, he found it hot? What's that supposed to mean?

"Marc, you should get that shower and get changed while Tito and I pack the car."

"Yeah, sure." he says, walking past them and trying to catch Tito's eyes but the other is avoiding him, confusing Marc even more. During the shower he can't stop thinking about Tito's words, making a note to corner him today while Alex is not there and confronting him with his words, while drying himself the door suddenly opens and Alex slips inside.

"Well?" he asks, eyes looking at him curious.

Marc starts dressing while Alex keeps looking at him, Marc wondering if he should tell him everything but he decides he needs to find out what those words meant first.

"I don't know, he doesn't seem to have seen anything, he acts normal."

"Yeah he does,"Alex agrees,"ok, thank god then, come on, we're waiting for you."

Throughout the day, Marc keeps a close eye on Tito, older rider not showing any sighs of discomfort and treating Alex and himself the same as always tho he can't help but see a flicker of _something_ in his eyes when Alex' fingers play with his or when Alex whispers something in his ear. He isn't able to find a moment alone with Tito untill the end of the day, when Alex is being held up by someone and Marc finds himself alone with him in the changingroom, when Tito wants to walk past him, Marc grabs his arm and stops him.

"We weren't done yet." Marc says.

Tito looks up at Marc, questioning look in his eyes and Marc pushes him against the wall, leaning in close.

"What did you mean? When you said it was hot watching me and Alex?"

"Come on Marc, it's not rocket science," Tito says and shrugs,"you are both gorgeous and together like that, just fucking hot."

Marc can't believe what he is hearing, what Tito is saying or what he thinks he is saying, but he needs to know for sure.

"Did you....did it turn you on?" Marc asks.

"Well, let me just say that after you fell asleep, I quietly made my way to my own cabin and the moment the door closed my hand was in my jeans, just two tugs was enough to cum."

Marc lets the words sink in, he never thought about Tito like that but then again, he's never thought of Alex like that either, untill that night. The oldest Marquez' eyes flicker to his lips, Tito licking them onconciously before he looks up again, seeing pupils blown wide with lust and desire, for him. Slowly Marc leans in, so close now he can feel Tito's breath on his face, Tito closing his eyes and leaning in too.

"What's going on here?" 

Both freeze, Marc being the first to recover and looking over his shoulder, seeing Alex walking closer and he turns towards his younger brother.

"We need to talk." Marc says, moving away from Tito and walking to the door.

"About what?" Alex says but Marc is already out the door and he looks at Tito,"talk about what?"

"Listen to your brother, Alex," he says and picks up his backpack,"get changed and meet us at the car."

With that he leaves the youngest Marquez, who looks at his retreating form with a frown.


	13. chapter thirteen

The ride to the cabin is silent, Marc and Tito both in thought while Alex is confused as to what happend between them, almost feeling the tension, when Tito parks the car he kills the engine, Marc looking over his shoulder.

"Alex go inside, I'll be right there."

"What's going on?" the younger asks.

"Just go inside, Alex, Tito and I need to talk."

"About what?"

"Alex..." 

The sound of his voice leave no room for arguement and Alex hufs, getting out and slamming the door shut while stomping to the cabin and slamming that door too.

"I'm sorry." Tito whispers.

Marc smiles and looks at his childhoodfriend, reaching over and covering his hand, lacing their fingers and Tito looks at them.

"It's ok, I am not opposed to it but I don't want to get your hopes up, if Alex doesn't want it, it's not happening, Tito."

"I know." he sighs.

"Go inside and I'll let you know as soon as I can."

Tito nods and leaves the car, Marc sitting inside before he leaves too, opening the door and finding Alex watching the tv, or zapping with a frown. Without saying anything the older Maquez walks closer, leaning against the table and crossing his ancles, arms too.

"He saw us." Marc says.

"What?" Alex says, head jerking to Marc.

"He saw us yesterday evening, he woke up when he heard you moan."

"Really? He didn't act different."

"He didn't act different because he didn't mind."

Alex' eyes turn wide, mouth opening but no sound comes out, Marc stepping away from the table and sitting next to his younger brother, arms leaning on his legs and lacing his fingers.

"It turned him on, said we looked hot together like that."

"You're kidding me?" 

"No,"Marc says and looks at Alex,"I just told him I needed to talk to you about this."

"About what exactly." Alex asks and narrows his eyes.

"During the day I watched him and well, he's not ugly." Marc shrugs.

"I guess, I don't know Marc."

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just close them."

Alex closes his eyes, waiting for Marc to speak.

"Now picture him, can you imagine kissing him?" Marc says, seeing a frown on his younger brothers forehead that slowly makes way for a more softer expression.

"Maybe..."suddenly Alex stops talking and smirks.

"What?"

"I just pictured his ass, he has a really nice ass." 

"He does,"Marc chuckles,"and guess what? It's on offer."

Alex eyes fly open, looking at Marc, no words needing to be said because Marc can see it in his eyes and he takes his hand.

"Come on, he's waiting."

Both walk the short distance to Tito's house, Marc looking at Alex again.

"Sure?" he asks.

"Yes." he says.

"Ok."

Marc knocks on the door, having to wait only a couple of seconds before it opens, Tito looking from one to the other insecure.

"Well, what's the verdict?"

"Can we come in?"

"Oh, sure."

Tito steps back and lets the brothers inside, Marc walking to the couch and Alex lingering by the door, Tito turns to Marc with his back to Alex and the older plays with the hem of his shirt. When Marc suddenly gives a nod to Alex, Tito frowns but before he can look at Alex he feels his arms sliding around his waist.

"You really think we're hot together." Alex whispers hotly in his ear, feeling Tito tremble.

"Fuck yes, you should use a mirror so you can see for yourselfs." he laughs nerveus.

"I wonder how we would look with you trown in."

"Does that mean.....?" Tito begins but his voice is stolen when Alex licks a stripe up the side of his neck.

"Hm, it does." Alex whispers.

Tito feels hands hooking in the loops of his jeans and he is being pulled forward into a solid chest and he looks at Marc.

"Welcome aboard." Marc says, pulling Tito in a deep kiss that takes his breath away.

His fingers slip in Marc's hair and he turns his face to deepen the kiss, lips parting and tongues meeting, both moaning into their kiss while Alex hands move down and to the inside of Tito's hips, stroking alongside his cock and he chuckles when he feels the oldest is already hard.

"I call dips on this one." the youngest Marquez murmers against Tito's skin, massaging his cock.

Marc smiles and leans back, just slightly to look at Tito.

"You ok with that?" he asks.

"Fuck yes, just do whatever you want."

"Whatever?" Alex asks.

The youngest cups Tito's cheek and turns his face towards him to pull him into a deep kiss, Tito's hand reaching up and tangling in Alex' hair, turning his face and deepening the kiss while Marc slips his hands underneath Tito's shirt and carresses the strong muscles there making him shiver. The moment Alex breaks the kiss, Marc takes advantage to pull his younger brother into one, Tito gasping with the sight of the two Marquez brothers kissing passionatly and it is the most erotic thing he has ever seen and he's sure he could cum from that alone.

"Trade places?" Alex murmers and for a moment Tito is confused but then Marc nods and the two brothers exchange positions, Marc now next to him and Alex dropping to his knees in front of him and watching him pop the button on his jeans and pulling the zipper down while he looks up at Tito with those big innocent green eyes through his lashes, the older feels his knees wobble, Alex chuckles and Marc grips his sides, slowly moving upwards.

"How about we get rid of this?" Marc asks.

Tito nods and lets Marc slide it off to throw away, stepping back slightly so Marc can take his own shirt of too and Tito can only stare at the muscles and tanned skin he sees. It's not like he never saw Marc with a bare chest before but now, now he can openly stare at him and he licks his lips. The moment Marc crashes their lips together and tongues battle for dominanes, he feels Alex push his jeans and boxers down, hearing him release a soft whistle.

"Fucking perfection." the youngest Marquez says.

Tito feels his cheeks heat at the compliment and Marc smiles into their kiss.

"Don't keep it all for yourself, Alex." Marc says, never breaking eyecontact with his childhoodfriend.

"I'll try." Alex breaths and leans forward.

Marc allows Tito some space, kissing a path over his shoulder, so Tito can watch how the youngest Marquez wraps his lips around him. Tito's breath is stolen, again, while Alex sucks him, tongue lapping at the skin and sliding over the vein on the underside, dragging through the tip and dipping underneath the foreskin having Tito shudder, Marc tightens his hold around Tito's waist and honestly, the older has no idea if he could have kept himself upright from the pure pleasure Alex is giving him. He feels Marc's fingers slide over his asscheek, soft carresses and they slip between his crack, inching their way down and feeling Tito whimper when he circles his hole.

"You ever been with a man before?" Marc asks.

Tito blushes and shakes his head, Marc tilting his head with his finger and smiling reasuringly.

"It's ok, we'll save that for another time then."

Tito nods and is pulled into another kiss while Alex keeps doing the most sinful things with his tongue and fingers, Marc opens his jeans his own cock, painfully hard now and he takes Tito's hand to guide it inside his jeans and boxers, Tito's fingers around his cock making the oldest Marquez moan. Alex starts sucking harder making Tito tug Marc's cock faster too, Marc rocking his hips forward, fucking the tight hole Tito made for him while Alex is now frantically trying to free himself from his jeans and boxers, almost falling over in the process and sighing relieved when he can curl his fingers around his own leaking cock. Moans and groans and grunts fill the room, Tito spilling first, hand stilling around Marc's cock, the older Marquez rocking forward and falling over too almost at the same time Alex does. Alex rests his head against Tito's hip while Marc and Tito rest their foreheads together, eyes closed and Tito licks his lips.

"That was amazing." the oldest says.

"Oh this was nothing,"Marc smirks,"just wait untill one of us pops that cherry of yours, you'll be screaming then." 

Tito shivers with the promise and can already feel himself get hard again.

Alex is the first to recover, kicking away his jeans and boxers and finding his way to the bedroom where he nestles himself under the blanket.

"Please, excuse my rude younger brother." Marc says and rolls his eyes.

Tito just smiles and takes Marc's hand to lead him over too, slipping between the sheets and Marc following, Alex curling himself around Tito while Marc nestles himself around his other side, Tito suddenly finding himself envelopped in a Marquez sandwish and he couldn't be happier.


	14. chapter fourteen

The next morning Tito wakes up from a soft carress, opening his eyes he finds out he's lying on his side, looking straight into two chocolate browns that belong to his childhoodfriend, fingers softly carressing his side.

"Morning." Marc murmers.

"Morning," Tito answers and stretches and realizing he's missing someone,"where's Alex?"

"I'm not enough for you?" Marc pouts.

"What? No, that's not what I..."

Marc smirks and leans forward to press his lips against Tito's, licking his lowerlip making the older moan softly.

"He's getting some things we'll need today." he murmers against his lips.

"Things?"

"Hmm.."

Marc's fingers slowly move to his back and down, slipping between his asscheeks and Tito blushes, remembering Marc's words from yesterday evening.

"You still up for that,"Marc says and rolls his hips forward while pressing Tito's hips flush against him bringing them together,"cause I certainly am."

"Yes...." Tito breaths against his lips.

"Good, maybe you should start thinking about who you want to fuck you....first."

Tito groans in the back of his throat, Marc breaking the kiss and lips finding a way to his shoulder, licking and biting.

"Started without me?" 

Both break apart seeing Alex walking inside, already pulling off his shirt quickly followed by his jeans and boxers and Tito gets a glimps of him in all his glory, turning towards the younger Marquez and facing him while he slips in bed.

"You're beautiful." Tito says and Alex chuckles.

"Thanks, gorgeous."

Alex wastes no time in drawing the older in a kiss, fingers slipping into his hair and stealing his breath. Arms winding around his neck and pulling him over him, Marc manouvring him so that he straddles Alex, Tito's cock nudging Alex thigh and Alex' cock pressing against his stomach. Rutting against each other for awhile, Marc takes Tito's hips and pulls his ass up in the air, making Tito yelp.

"Shh, it's ok, he's gonna make you feel real good."

Tito nods, being pulled into a kiss again by Alex, feeling how Marc pulls his asscheeks apart and when he feels Marc's breath ghosting over his hole he shivers, moaning into Alex' mouth. The youngest Marquez smiles against his lips, fingers wandering down and curling around Tito's cock, softly tugging when Marc starts licking his hole, making it slick and sometimes pushing his tongue inside, hearing the cap from the lube click open and a squirting sound Tito can't help but shudder. Alex starts tugging a bit faster in hopes of taking his mind of but when the first finger slips inside Tito freezes, muscles tensing around Marc's finger and he stills it halfway inside. Marc moves a hand to the inside, curling his fingers around Tito's cock over Alex' and the oldest looks down, seeing both Marquez' jerking him off and it's the hottest thing he has ever seen, rocking his hips forward and back, automatically taking Marc's finger deeper inside him but Tito is so fascinated by Marc ánd Alex jerking him off he doesn't seem to notice and Alex and Marc exchange a smile. While Tito is pulled into another deep kiss, Marc removes his fingers and concentrates in pushing in a second finger, only hearing a soft whimper from Tito who almost immediatly starts to push back and the third finger in added soon, siccoring them and dragging over that one spot that makes Tito curse in Alex' mouth, he keeps working him with his fingers for awhile before removing them earning him a whine from Tito.

"Decided who you want to fuck you first?"he asks, draping himself over Tito and kissing his shoulderblade.

"Don't care, just fuck me already." he breaths.

"Oh impatient are we?"

"Marc..." he grits through his teeth.

Marc chuckles and shuffles closer, pulling Tito's asscheeks apart and lining himself up before slowly inching his way inside, Tito resting his head against Alex' colorbone, youngest Marquez weaving his fingers through his hair lazily, one hand still between them and softly tugging his cock. Tito moans, pushing his hips back into Marc, impaling himself on his cock and abusing his prostate every time, whimpering from the pleasure, clenching around Marc so good, the oldest Marquez keeps thrusting inside him slowly, pushing Tito up over Alex every time, Tito already leaning into Alex like a mess, Marc picking up the pace and thrusting harder and faster while moans fill the air, the moment Marc feels Tito's body shudder he swivels his hips and stills, Tito whining underneath him, pushing his hips back and earning him a disapproval sound from the oldest. Marc drapes himself over his back again, kissing his shoulderblade and working up towards his ear.

"I'm sure Alex wants a go at this ass too, don't you Alex?"

"Fuck yes." the youngest says and his eyes light up.

Marc slowly pulls out, manouvring Tito so he can lie on his back and Alex nestles himself between his legs, fingers tracing muscles and Tito moans under the touch, biting his lip when he feels Alex' cock nudging his entrance and able to push inside him without any resistance, moaning at the thought of his brother opening him up for him. Alex immediatly starts to thrust hard and deep, having Tito slide up on the bed, the oldest being surprised Alex fucks like Marc rides and vise versa. In the meantime, Marc has lied down next to Tito on his side, head supported by his hand and his free hand wanders over to Tito's hand, taking it and leading it to his cock.

"If you help me, I'll help you." he smirks.

Tito starts tugging Marc's cock and the oldest Marquez starts tugging Tito, short quick tugs that has Tito gasping in delight in record time, Alex still fucking him hard and deep, leaning on his hands and slamming inside him so deep Tito sees stars with every inwards thrust, hand around Marc's cock getting slack and Marc chuckles, catching Alex' eyes and without words the youngest Marquez knows what his brother means, moving a hand over Tito's cock and taking over, Marc covers Tito's hand on his own cock and helps him jerk him off. Moans and whimpers getting louder, skin slapping skin harder and Tito is the first to come, muscles clamping around Alex like a vice and pulling him over too, sounds and expressions of both of them pulling Marc over too and the three collapse on the bed, bundle of limbs and breathing harsh. Slowly coming down from their high, Alex rolls off of Tito, almost ending up on the floor but being able to regain his belance just in time.

"Fuck." Tito moans.

"Are we still going riding today?" Alex suddenly says.

"Shut up." Marc moans and throws a pillow at his younger brother who starts laughing.

"I'd rather stay here tho, ride something else." Alex says cheeky and leans forward to press a soft kiss against the tip of Tito's cock making the other shudder.

"Give him some time to recover, he's not a horny teenager like you." Marc says, rolling his eyes.

Both brothers look up at Tito, frowning when it stays quiet and Alex smiles.

"Aww he's sleeping, we wore him out." he says.

"Let him sleep."Marc says and pulls the sheet up to cover him up, Marc finding his way to the bathroom to grab a cloth and clean Tito up.

"I've never thought this was an option." Alex murmers.

"I'm pretty sure we all thought that, I also thought you weren't an option untill that first night."

"He is pretty."Alex says, admiring the oldest in his sleep.

"He is," Marc says and drops the cloth,"now lie down and get some more sleep."

"I'm not sleepy." Alex hufs.

"Try anyway." Marc says, rolling his eyes.

"You know I can't, I'm going to watch some tv."

With that Alex gets out of bed dresses and leaves the room to watch some tv while Marc lies down, arm circling Tito's waist and pulling him closer, pressing a kiss against his temple before he closes his eyes too.


	15. chapter fifteen

He just can't seem to fall asleep, eyes still fluttering open to admire his childhoodfriend, peacefull expression on his face, long eyelashes kissing the skin underneath his eyes, the light freckels that adorn his shoulders, eyes moving further down trying to peek underneath the sheet but he can't see and he bites his lip, fingers slowly moving the sheet down, eyes constantly flickering up to see if Tito is still sleeping several times, sheet now halfway his chest and Marc's eyes admiringly move over his muscles. The moment he has managed to push the sheet low enough to reveal a hip his eyes flicker up again and they lock in on dark blue, Marc pulling back his hand in shock and blushing while he bites his lip and looks away, somehow feeling like he got caught with his hand in the cookiejar. 

Tito reaches out a hand and cups his cheek, turning it towards him and making Marc look at him.

"It's ok to look." he whispers.

"I know, I just..."

"Just what?"

"This is so unreal,"Marc smiles,"I've known you for my whole life but I never would have thought it would ever lead to this."

"You're telling me." Tito laughs.

The oldest lets his fingers slide down, over Marc's neck and his collorbone, the shoulder that he knows can pop out so easily and he leans in to press his lips against the skin there, feeling Marc's breath hitch and his fingers slip in the others hair, allowing Tito to push him on his back and he settles between Marc's legs, both moaning when their cocks brush ever so lightly. Tito wants to move further down but Marc pulls him up and in a deep kiss, lips parting and tongues meeting, Marc letting Tito dominate him while his fingers softly carress his sides and again Tito marvels at this soft gentle side of Marc that is so different then the rough one he shows on track.

"Started without me again?" they suddenly hear.

Alex climbs on the bed, moulding himself against Tito's back and making Marc groan at the sudden increase of weight.

"You expecting an apoligy?" the oldest Marquez mutters against Tito's lips.

"Just don't make a habit of it." Alex smirks, planting kisses on Tito's shoulder.

Tito's kisses sink lower, slowly finding their way to Marc's neck, the place behind his ear having the oldest Marquez shiver in delight and Marc rocks his hips upwards, leaning in and brushing his lips against Tito's ear.

"You want to fuck me?" he whispers hotly in his ear.

"You need to ask?" Tito answers.

Marc smiles, leaning back and making eyecontact with Alex.

"Alex, I need you to work me open." he says.

Alex nods and reaches for the lube, urging Tito to straddle Marc, oldest finding himself pushed up by Marc suddenly, chocolate looking at dark blue and cupping Tito's ass while lifting his head and wrapping his lips around Tito's shaft. Tito grabs the headboard with his hands and lays his head in his neck while Marc does the most amazing things with his tongue, curling around him and dragging the tongue through the slit and earning himself a glutteral moan from the man above him. Marc moans around him when Alex pushes in a finger that is quickly followed by a second, scicorring them and pushing against Marc's prostate, moaning causing vibrations around Tito's cock that have him shuddering and Marc pulls back, Tito's cock slipping from his mouth and Tito hangs his head, whine falling from his lips.

"Don't want you to cum to soon." Marc smirks.

Tito feels Alex' hands on his hips and he pulls the oldest back, helping him nestling himself between Marc's legs who suddenly sits up.

"I want to ride you." Marc says.

Pushing Tito on his back, Marc straddles him, hands placed on his chest and Alex takes Tito's cock to line it up against Marc's opening, the oldest Marquez slowly sinking down on his shaft, both moaning with the feeling Tito's eyes closing and fingers digging in Marc's hips, Alex sliding his arms around Marc's waist and splaying his fingers on his brothers chest, both Marquez'watching Tito, the older feeling eyes on him and he opens them, breath hitching when he sees the two pair of eyes that are focussed on him, builing the pleasure inside him. Marc starts to rock forward, lazy movements while Alex cups Marc's cheek and draws his older brother in a deep passionate kiss. Strangled moan escaping Tito's lips with just the sight of the Marquez brothers making out right in front of him while Marc is riding him, pushing him further to the edge with every rock of his hips. Alex' fingers carress Marc's muscles before one hand slowly moves down and his long thin fingers curl around Marc's cock, trying to time them in the same rhythm as Tito's thrusting. Marc breaking the kiss and leaning back, head resting on Alex' shoulder while a long moan falls from his lips. Tito looks up and locks in on dark green that look at him, smirk around his lips and it's enough to make him cum, moan falling from his lips and shuddering. Suddenly Alex pushes Marc down, older Marquez falling on top of Tito, cock slipping out of him and immediatly being replaced by that of his younger brother, Alex starting to thrust hard and deep inside Marc who is whimpering into Tito's neck who feels him still before cumming between them, clenching down on Alex hard and pulling him over too. Spend they collapse on top of each other, Tito whimpering with the weight, closing his eyes and sighing a breath of relief when Alex rolls off of him, taking Marc with him, oldest Marquez curled around him. 

"We're not going riding today are we." Alex breaths.

"Give me 5 minutes and I'll give you something to ride."Marc murmers making the others laugh.

 

Tito is the first to wake up, eyes moving from Marc's curled up form to Alex' one, marveling at the fact what has happened ever since those two walked into his cabin last night. He hoped of course Alex would agree but he never would have though it would really happen, having both Marquez brothers in his bed, naked, Tito bites his lip and as careful as he can, he steps over Alex and out of bed, looking back at the two, smile creeping up his mouth and he pads into the bathroom, relieving himself before he walks back again, manouvring Alex so Tito can sit on the edge of the bed, sheet pooling around his waist and just looks at Marc and Alex. Eyes flicking up when he sees movement, both brothers still sleeping but the outline of a hand shows Marc is carressing Alex' chest, body shifting closer to his younger brother and pulling him in, Alex automatically leaning back against Marc in his sleep and Tito marvels at the fact of how they seem to just gravitate towards each other, even in sleep. Marc's fingers keep carressing Alex chest, slowly moving down and tracing Alex' cock with his fingers, Tito looks up, Marc looking at him with a smirk but Alex is still sleeping or his eyes are still closed at least. A soft moan falling from the youngest Marquez lips and Tito sees Marc rocking forward against Alex who rocks back in turn. Marc's hand moves up again, earning him a moan from Alex and the oldest fingers curl around the edge of the sheet, pulling it down slowly revealing muscled skin, it might not be as muscled or tanned as Marc's skin but it's certainly not less beautiful, Tito's eyes following it down and watching how it reveals those strong thighs but his cock is hidden beneath them and Tito's cock twitches beneath the sheet and he shifts to relieve the pressure.

"You see what you do to him, Alex?" Marc murmers, eyes piercing Tito's eyes.

Smirk playing around Marc's lips while Alex watches him with hooded eyes.

"Come on, Alex, let him see you."

Marc's fingers move down, over his leg and lifting it up, laying it over his hip and exposing Alex to Tito in all his glory, cock jutting out proudly and Tito licks his lips with the sight.

"He's beautiful isn't he?" Marc murmers.

Tito can just nod, voice lost while his eyes take in the form of the youngest Marquez that is displayd before him, as if on autopilot, Tito's hand slips underneath the sheet and he curls his fingers around his hardening cock.

"Come, on, Tito, show us."

His free hand tugs the sheet away, revealing how his fingers tug his cock slowly, two pairs of eyes fixated on it when Alex suddenly releases a howl making Marc smirk. Releasing his fingers from his hole, Alex whines making Marc laugh.

"I promised you something to ride, baby brother, come on, climb on."

Marc is lying on his back and Alex straddles him, fingers curling around Marc's cock and guiding it towards his hole, sinking down slowly while his teeth worry his lip. Tito's eyes take it all in, how Marc bottoms out, fingers digging in Alex' hips, how Alex splays his hands on Marc's chest and starts rocking forward in short powerful jerks and how Marc thrusts upwards into him.

"Fuck Marc, you feel só good inside me, fucking me so good." Alex moans.

Once again Tito is surprised at the filthy mouth Alex has in bed but he loves it, mesmeraized by how perfect they look together, how they mould into one, moving as one, Alex rocking forward and Marc thrusting up inside him. He tightens his hold around his own cock, feeling his balls thighten with the sight of Marc fucking his younger brother and how Alex loves it. Marc's fingers curl around Alex' cock, tugging in time with his thrusting, the youngest shuddering before he comes, soiling his brothers chest and Tito is soon to follow, Marc thrusting upwards a couple of times hard before he moans deeply and comes too. 

Alex collapses on top of Marc, older Marquez wrapping his younger brother up in his arms, fingers carressing his back lovingly and Tito sags against the headboard, catching his breath.


	16. chapter sixteen

The three opt to spent the last day indoors, just lazing about, walking around in just boxers and often falling into playfull banter with lingering touches and kisses and some fooling around, all three still kind of tired from their....activities. Dinner is pizza's they have delivered and while Tito and Marc are splayed out on the couch with Alex at their feet, the oldest looks at Marc.

"Are you staying in that family house in Andorra in between races?"

"Yeah, it gives us some privacy to, you know, but on the other hand, mum is pretty worried seeing her teenage sons are there all alone with no neighbours in sight so there is always the posibility of them dropping by."

"I could come stay with you." Tito suggests.

"What?"

Both Marquez brothers look at him, Alex hopeful and Marc questioning.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm 24, you're mum and dad practically adopted me and they consider my their son, they trust me and if they would know I would be with the two of you making sure you're alright, I'm sure the need to drop by isn't that great anymore."

"Yes," Alex says, sitting on his knees and crawling between Tito's legs, hands placed on his knees,"he can right Marc?"

"It would be very conviniënt." Marc ponders.

"They wouldn't even ask questions, you could come to my house in Barcelona too of course but we have neighbours there..."he shrugs.

"Yeah, neighbours are not good." Alex frowns.

Marc laughs at the seriousness in Alex' expression and looks at Tito.

"It sounds great, you can go to Barcelona and we'll go to Andorra and let mum and dad know, you can join us later."

Tito smiles, reaching out and lacing his fingers with Marc while Alex' hands hook in the back of Tito's knees and he pulls the oldest forward.

"You, are brilliant." he whispers before pressing his lips against Tito's in a bruising kiss, arms coming up and winding around Alex' neck while Alex' hands carress hot skin, working their way up and stroking soft skin making Tito moan. Alex' hands move lower and to Tito's back, slipping underneath the elastic of the boxers he is wearing and cupping his asscheeks and pulling them together, both moaning into the kiss. Their tongues are dancing around each other, Tito's hand cupping Alex' cheek and turning his face to deepen the kiss. Moans and whimpers fall from lips while their hips rock together seeking for friction, Tito's hands eventually sinking down to push Alex' boxers from his narrow hips, one hand curling around his shaft and the other cupping his asscheek, finger slowly sinking lower and circling Alex' hole making the younger Marquez shiver.

"Seeing your older brother and I have already fucked each other and you have fucked me, how about we even the score a bit?" he murmers against Alex' lips.

"Ok," Alex says and Tito chuckles at the 'matter-of-factly' tone he says it with,"you want to work me open?"

Tito freezes, not having thought about that 'detail' and Alex tilts his head.

"I don't want to hurt you." he says.

"You won't, I can take a lot." Alex says.

"He's right, he can." Marc says, Tito and Alex looking at him before Alex cups his cheek and makes Tito look at him.

"You'll be fine." he smiles.

Tito nods and Alex curls his fingers around Tito's boxers and pulls it down before he gets rid his own boxers and he straddles Tito's lap, the oldest taking the tube of lube from Marc and squirting something on his fingers, circling Alex' waist and sliding his fingers down to circle his hole.

"Put some pressure on it." Alex murmers.

Tito nods and exerts some pressure, startling himself when the tip slips inside and he stops making Alex whine.

"Come on, Tito, push it in further..." Alex says, wriggling his hips.

"God you have such a filthy mouth." Tito breaths.

"You like it." Alex asks.

"Fucking love it." 

Alex smirks and leans down to claim Tito's lips, the older pushing his finger inside deeper, swirling it around and touching a hard bud making Alex buck in his lap and Tito himself gasp.

"Push another in." Alex moans.

Tito places a second finger against his opening and it quickly is swallowed by Alex' hole, almost sucking it inside and Tito starts sciccoring them, abusing Alex' prostate and soon finding himself with a squirming Marquez in his lap.

"More, I need more,"Alex says and his fingers curl around Tito's hard cock,"I need this, inside me, now."

Tito slide down the couch a bit further, Alex lifting himself up and lining Tito's cock against his opening before sinking down in one smooth movement, having Tito grasp his hips and his head falls back against the couch while his mouth opens on a perfect 'O'.

"Oh fuck, Alex..." he breaths.

"Good?" the youngest Marquez asks, leaning forward and pressing kisses against the exposed neck.

"Fucking amazing, the way you feel around me and you're so tight." 

Alex smiles and rocks his hips forward, earning him moans and whimpers from Tito's lips and when a moan from the side sounds, both still, completly having forgotten Marc was there too but Alex smirks.

"Come sit on the armrest." he says.

Marc standing up and sitting on the armrest, just enough room foor his feet to be planted on the cushions and while he keeps rocking on Tito's cock, Alex leans sideways and starts sucking Marc. While Alex's hands are curled around the backrest of the couch and he keeps riding Tito's cock, his lips do the most sinful things to Marc's cock making the older moan while his fingers slip into Alex' hair, guiding him over his cock. The slight faltering in his movements is barely registered by Tito, the oldest too mesmorized by Alex sucking his older brother like a pro and luring the most beautiful moans from his lips. Tito's hands move to curl around Alex' cock and when he starts tugging, Alex moans around Marc's cock, vabrations making for Marc to throw his head back and cumming in Alex' mouth, the youngest Marquez swallowing everything and licking him clean while he keeps riding Tito's cock, letting him slip from his mouth, Alex focusses on Tito again, leaning in and sealing his lips with the older, letting him taste Marc on his lips and bith moan into the kiss. It doesn't take long for Tito to cum, filling Alex up and with another tug and flick Alex cums too.

Tito let's his head fall back against the backrest of the couch while Alex leans his forehead against Marc's thigh, oldest Marquez weaving his fingers through Alex' hair, eyes taking in the other two and he can't help but think he is the luckiest guy in the world. Smiling he leans down and presses a kiss against Alex' forehead before he moves away, giving Alex a little nudge to let the youngest Marquez end up curled around Tito while he walks to his boxers putting them on and starting to make preperations for their leave the next morning.


	17. chapter seventeen

Before the three say goodbye, Alex and Marc heading back to Andorra and Tito to Barcelona, they have an extended make-out session, all fully dressed now and moans and whimpers fill the room, Marc reluctantly pulling away.

"We need to go, Alex."

"I know." he says, stepping away from Tito, the oldest following the brothers to the door and walking down the steps to the car, Marc putting the backpacks in the back and turning around, rolling his eyes when he finds Alex has pushed Tito up against the car and is kissing him violently.

"Alex..." he says.

"I know, I know,"he says and steps back, letting Tito step aside,"come as soon as you can ok?"

"I will."

Tito watches how Alex gets in the car before he walks around it to Marc's side, oldest Marquez having rolled the window down and he leans in to let their lips meet in a kiss. When they break it, both smile ruefully and Marc starts the car for the long drive. It's silent except for the music that is playing but instead of singing along, Alex now stares outside and Marc is getting worried, oldest Marquez reaching over and taking his hand to lace their fingers making Alex look at his brother.

"You ok?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just....missing Tito." he blushes.

Marc smiles, thightening the grip around Alex' hand and he licks his lips.

"You know, I honestly thought you were going to be a problem in this, that you wouldn't agree with Tito joining in or even agreeing because of me or to agreeing because you didn't wanted Tito to feel left out. Never thought you would be the one to cling to him the most."

"Sorry..." he mumbles.

"No, don't be sorry, it's ok, as long as you don't forget I'm still here too or start to neglect me in favor of Tito."

"I'd never do that." Alex says shocked and Marc looks at him.

"I know,"he says and focusses on the road again,"just...just know that when you find yourself in a situation where it is just you and Tito, just go for it ok? Don't hold back because you think I should be there."

"Ok, I won't." 

"Good, cause I know I won't," he says, earning him a shove from Alex and he laughs,"just like you and I won't hold back when Tito isn't there."

Alex smiles, shifting in his seat and reaching to the back, grabbing his backpack and fishing out his phone.

"I'm going to call mum and dad, tell them Tito will join us." Alex says.

Marc nods, releasing Alex' hand and listening to his younger brother talking to their mum who seems to be delighted at the news and also more reassured he will be with them. After they arrive back in Andorra it's evening, lights in front of the house popping on to show them the way and Marc opens the door, dropping the backpack and walking further inside, Alex doing the same. After a couple of silenced moment Alex takes Marc's hand and tugs the older in his arms, long limbs winding around Marc's neck and Marc's arms circling Alex' waist, no words are exchanged and both just enjoy the proximity of the other, Marc's fingers slipping underneath Alex' hoodie and carressing his bare skin making the youngest Marquez shiver and Marc smiles, nuzzling his face in the crook of his younger brothers neck when Marc's phone beeps. Reluctantly they break apart, Marc fishing his phone out of his pocket and smiling.

"It's Tito, he's already on his way." he says and shows Alex a picture of Tito in the car.

"When will he be here?" Alex says excited.

"Couple of hours, four max."

"Hm,"he says and draws Marc in his arms again,"how about we stay awake to welcome him?"

"Doing what?"

"I can think of something." Alex says and smirks.

The youngest Marquez leans in and covers Marc's lips with his, kiss soft and slow, mouth working together perfectly while his arms slide around his waist and into his backpockets, squeezing the globes and pulling him against him while Marc raises his arms and they find a way around Alex' neck, fingers slipping in his hair, lips part and tongues meet, dancing around each other sensually, both moaning. Alex back Marc up against the glass sliding door, not being worried of being seen by someone, house protected from all sides and his hands slip out of his backpockets to slide upwards underneath his hoodie and pulling it off, Marc raising his hands and letting it fall to the floor before Marc rids Alex of his hoodie, fingers carressing skin and feeling the muscles twitch beneath the touch. Smiling he leans back, tracing lines and muscles, leaning forward again and kissing Alex' collorbone, fingers still dancing across his skin while Alex places his hands against the glass, fingers splayed out and watching breathless how his older brother plants kisses all over his body, lowering with every single one and eventually ending up on his knees, eyes looking up through his eyelashes and popping his jeans before pulling the zipper down. Putting pressure on it and making Alex groan in his throat when the zipper traces down over his hard cock and Marc smirks. Curling his fingers around the elastic band he pulls his jeans down, eyes moving down and leaning in to nuzzle his cock and place open mouth kisses against it, Alex leaning forward and resting his forehead against the cool glass, eyes closed. Marc's fingers tracing his thighs while slowly creeping up and one lower to slide inside his legpipe, moving up and tracing Alex' cock lightly hearing his breath hitch in his throat. 

"Marc please...." the youngest moans.

"Want me to suck you?" he whispers.

"Yes..."

Marc smirks, pulling the boxers down and immediatly wrapping his lips around him, sucking hard making Alex buck his hips forward and thank god Marc never heard of a gagreflex, taking him in completly, tip bumping against the back of his throat and Marc's nose burried in his short pubichair. Marc moves back, almost letting his cock slip from his mouth to push away the foreskin and slide it over his most sensitive spot before it drags through the slit, licking up pre-cum and humming with the sweet taste, vibrations making Alex shudder above him.

"Fuck, so good, you're tongue feels so amazing."

Marc smiles with the words, taking him in all the way again, fingers playing with his balls and massaging them, manouvring himslef on his knees, his free hand opens his own jeans and his hand finds a way inside, fisting his own cocj and tugging in time with his hard sucks on Alex' cock. Youngest Marquez releasing whimpers and moans, rocking his hips forward and feeling Marc's fingers move away from his balls and between his legs, carressing he perineum and making Alex cum violently down his throat, swallowing everything he has, Marc tugs a bit harder on his own cock and cummung too, soiling his boxers. Releasing his cock, Marc leans his forehead against Alex' thigh, breathing hard and closing his eyes for a moment before he is pulled up and into a deep kiss, Alex tasting himself on his older brothers lips and both moan. 

"You are fucking amazing." Alex breaths.

Marc smiles, pressing his lips against his younger brothers and leans back.

"Hm, I need a shower." he whispers, pressing his lips against Alex' before heading upstairs and into the shower.

When he comes down half an hour later he finds Alex in front of the playstation, playing against the computer and he sighs a breath of relief when Marc rounds the corner.

"Finally, took you long enough." he says.

Marc rolls his eyes and sits down next to him, taking the other controller and starting a game they are so engrossed in they jump when they hear a knock on the door and for a moment the are confused but when the suddenly hear Tito's voice, Alex jumps up and heads for the door, Marc chuckling at his enthousiasm and laying the controller away. He can't deny that when he sees Tito walking in, fingers laced with Alex', his heart skips a beat when their eyes meet.

"Hey." Tito says, faint smile around his lips and voice soft.

"Hey." Marc greets back.

The oldest Marquez slowly rises to his feet, eyes never leaving Tito's while he walks closer, hand still firmly clutched by Alex and when he is close enough, Marc reaches out and grabs his shirt, pulling him in and claiming his lips, Tito kissing him back passionatly. When they break it both are panting.

"Glad you're here." Marc whispers.

"Glad to be here." Tito answers and suddenly stiffles a yawn.

"Sleepy?" Alex chuckles.

"Yeah, I should have stayed home and get some sleep there before I drove all the way here but, my bed is very empty and cold, the idea of sleeping here, with you both, was much more appealing." he blushes.

Marc smiles and takes his free hand.

"Come on then."

He takes the other two upstairs, in the bedroom they undress each other and slip between the sheets, Tito in the middle and there are kisses and touches exchanged before they fall asleep, curled around each other.


	18. chapter eighteen

The next morning they all sleep in, Marc waking up first and realizing it's already almost noon, rubbing his eyes and frowing at the weight on top of him and when he looks down, he sees the familiar sleeping face of his childhoodfriend. Smiling, he reaches out and weaves his fingers trough Tito's hair making him stir and open his eyes, blue meeting brown and the older smiles too. 

"Morning." Marc says.

"Hm, morning."

Marc's hand moves down, fingers tracing soft skin and sliding over Tito's back and tracing his spine making him arch into Marc. Leaning up, their lips meet in a soft kiss, Marc humming content into it while Tito's hand starts wandering too, ending up on Marc's hip and deepening the kiss. When they break it both are panting, Tito now on eye level with Marc and he reaches out, fingers stroking his cheek and Marc leans against the touch and closes his eyes, basking in the light touch and Tito marvels at the effect he has on Marc. Tito jumps when he suddenly feels a pair of lips kissing his shoulder and Alex chuckles.

"Just me." he whispers.

Tito smiles and looks over his shoulder, meeting emerald green and Alex waists no time to draw him into a kiss, Tito's hand reaching beneath the sheet and finding their destination on Alex' hip, fingers digging into the skin and Alex moans, rocking his hips forward and making Tito feel how hard he already is. Tito's breath hitches in his throat when he feels Marc pressing kisses against his chest, soft touches and his tongue slips out to trace a path to his nipple and dragging the tongue over it making Tito moan into Alex' mouth. While Marc's kisses move lower and he eventually ends up with his lips wrapped around Tito, Alex has slid a hand down and between his asscheeks, circling Tito's hole having him moan when a finger slips inside, Tito being conflicted in rocking forward, engulfing himself in Marc's mouth or pushing back, impaling himself on Alex' fingers. 

Suddenly Marc pulls back while Alex pushes Tito on his back, pushing out his legs and keeping up his assault on his hole while Marc positions himself between Alex' legs and starts on working him open, moans and whimpers leaving his lips while Marc sciccors his fingers and abusing Alex' prostate, the younger Marquez pushing back on the digits while never faltering in his movements on Tito's hole. The older marvels at the fact how the Marquez brothers seem to have a telepathic link, knowing what the other is doing without words or even looks. Alex leaning foward and kissing Tito hard and needy, fingers slipping in Alex' hair and turning his face to deepen it, hearing the youngest Marquez whimper in his mouth and when he looks over Alex' shoulder he realizes Marc has just pushed his cock inside his younger brother. Alex pulls back, lining his cock against Tito's opening and the oldest grabs the bars of the headboard, knowing what is coming, eyes locking in on dark brown and while Marc pushins himself inside Alex, the oldest Marquez automatically pushes Alex inside Tito, the oldest feeling the increase of weight but not caring in the slightest, thoughts of what is happening making him lightheaded with pleasure. Alex hooks his fingers in the back of Tito's knees and pushes them up and out, canting his hips while looming over him and Tito thanks his lucky stars MotoGP riders are supposed to be as elastic as a rubber band, feeling how Marc thrusts inside Alex and making Alex slide inside himself deep, so deep he touches his prostate.

They keep moving like that for some time and it doesn't take long before they find a rhythm, moans and whimpers filling the air and it quickly becomes to much for Tito, eyes falling closed and head pushed back into the pillow, feeling Alex press kisses against his skin and everywhere he can reach, hand roaming his chest, sliding over his nipple and making the oldest moan. When Marc leans over Alex, fingers curling around the headboard, Tito groans with the increase of weight but he welcomes it, the weight coming from the two people in the world he loves the most and that can't get close enough in his opinion.

Marc starts thrusting harder and faster, making Alex go faster and deeper too, Alex whining between the two, being stimulated from two sides, his cock being gripped by Tito like a vice and his prostate being abused by Marc's cock. Marc reaches out for Tito's hand, fingers lacing together and curling around his cock that is leaking on his stomach, Marc tugging him intime with his thrusts and Tito's mouth opens, eyebrows furrowed and body starting to jerk, cumming first and creating a chainreaction, he is clenching around Alex hard and pulls the youngest Marquez over too, Alex whimpering and he burries his face in Tito's neck, pushing back against Marc while grabbing his cock tightly and milking his older brother dry, Marc moaning and resting his head on Alex' back. Breathing hard, they remain like that for awhile untill Tito starts to whine under the weight, being it too much and Marc pulls out of Alex making the younger whimper, falling besides them on his front and eyes closing, Tito looks at him, attention being drawn when Alex kisses his skin again and Tito smiles, looking at the youngest Marquez brother and weaving his fingers through his hair.

"That was a brilliant way to wake up." he chuckles.

"Yeah,"Alex says and licks his lips,"I totally agree."

Tito frames his face and pulls him into a deep kiss before he carefully pushes Alex off of him, winching when he slips out of him. The oldest grabs a cloth to clean himself up and when he is done he turns on his side, head supported by his hand and he watches both Marc and Alex, eyes darting from one to the other and back again, still hardly believing what is happening and how lucky he is.


	19. chapter nineteen

The third race is in Portugal, Estoril and after having said goodbye extensivly, they walk out of the car at see Julia waiting for them at the entrance of the hotel. The father hugs his sons close and also hugs Tito close to hs chest.

"Thank you for being willing to stay with these two rascals in Andorra, it saves your mum a lot of grey hairs."he laughs.

"It's my pleasure." Tito says.

"And ours too." Alex whispers under his breath, tapping Tito's ass when Julia has turned around and the older looks at him waringly while Marc just shakes his head, knowing how Alex can be.

Friday and saterday are going by with no major crashes for the trio and on raceday, Alex is up first, Marc watching from the box just as Tito is, watching him have a solid race to ginish 15th and pick up the last point and both Marc and Tito are happy for him but both also know Alex won't be happy at all, one point is nothing.

When it's time for Marc and Tito to go to the grid, Marc gets ready, sitting on the bike and riding off, seeing out of the corner of his eyes a familiar leathers and bike and he looks aside, locking in on two blue ones. Marc winks at him making Tito blush and for a fraction his mind goes to what happens when he and the Marquez brothers are behind close doors, making his cheeks heat up more. As if Marc can sense this, he starts laughing, Tito knowing this when he sees the glint in his friends, lover's, eyes and the older just shakes his head and opens the throttle to get ahead.

The race is boring for Tito, having some trouble finding grid and finishing 24th, not at all happy with his performance but Marc has a very exilirating one as he wowed the crowds while he swapped paint with Pons Kalex rider Pol Espargaro on the closing lap giving Alex and Julia a heartattack more then once. 

The CatalunyaCaxia Repsol rider had enjoyed a race long battle for the lead on his Suter with fellow countryman Espargaro and Luthi, who was eventually dropped as the Spaniards switched positions in the race to the line.

Espargaro got sideways and went wide trying to retake the lead on the final lap at the chicane, but managed to keep on the bike to hold on to second while Marquez took full advantage to power home for the win. Alex and Julia cheering and Tito smiling underneath his helmet with the sight of Marc celibrating. On his outlap, Tito passes Marc and he reaches out to shake his hand, throwing a wink in his direction before he rides on. 

While making his way to parc ferme with his father, he sees Tito riding his way, smile creeping up his lips and biting it to hide it, from underneath his helmet, Tito can see the youngest Marquez having a little trouble keeping his excitement inside and chuckles, throwing a wink his way that has Alex' heart flutter. Somehow wishing he could just skip Marc's podium and drag Tito to his motorhome but for now it has to wait, cheering and clapping for Marc while he receives the trofey and sprays the champagne and while walking back to the box he grabs his phone, texting Tito where he is and he smiles when Tito answers he is in his motorhome. Before giving him an answer he excuses himself with Julia and he finds his way towards the right one, not even bothering to knock and slipping inside. He looks around the room but sees nothing untill he hears the shower running and he smirks, locking the door and discarding his clothes while making his way to the shower, small toom filled with steam despite the open window and yeah that form a problem seeing Alex can be very vocal but the moment he sees Tito's silhoutte under the spray he smiles, quietly stepping inside the cubicle and wrapping his arms around Tito.

"What the..."

"Shhh, it's just me." Alex whispers.

"Fuck Alex, you nearly gave me a heartattack."

"What did you think when I asked you where you were?" he says, pressing kisses against his skin.

"Not this! We're at the track, there are people all around us." Tito warns.

"I know, better be quiet then."

Before Tito can respond, fingers curls around his cock, tugging softly and Tito feels his resolve quickly rumble, not being able to resist the youngest Marquez and he places his hands against the wall to prevent him falling, Alex' skilled touch making his knees buckle and he moans softly. While Alex keeps the fingers of one hand around his cock, the other moves aside and plays with his balls, softly massaging them while Tito begins to rock forward in his hand.

"God you're so good with your hands." Tito groans.

"So I've heard." Alex says, pressing another kiss to his neck.

Tito's hand reaches up, turning his face and slipping them in Alex' hair to pull the youngest Marquez in a deep sloppy kiss, moans and whimpers being swallowed and Alex releases Tito's balls in favor of placing his cock between Tito's legs.

"Close your legs for me."

Tito does what he says and Alex rocks forward, sliding his hard cock through the narrow tunnel Tito formed for him making him moan, tip hitting Tito's prenenium and the olders breath hitches with the feeling. 

"God you feel so good." Alex breaths.

He rock his hips forward slowly, in the same rhythm as his tugging on Tito's cock and the moment Alex starts rocking forward harder and faster, his hand moves faster too, Tito feeling himself edging close to the edge, Alex flicks his thumb over the tip and Tito cums with a grunt, leaning forward and feeling Alex rock forward a couple of times more before he cums too. Alex leans against his back, arms wrapping around his waist and nuzzling his neck making Tito smile and turn his head, stealing a quick kiss.

"You're taking a very huge risk coming here you know."

"I know, sorry." he says softly, eyes cast down and fingers fumbling together making Tito smile softly and he takes his hands making the younger Marquez look at him,"I'm not complainign, really, but you can't slap my ass or come here for a fumble every raceweekend, people do talk."

"I know, I'll see you later."

Alex presses a last kiss against his lips before he towels himself dry and gets dressed before he leaves, wandering through his own motorhome and being caught of guard when his dad is there and he looks at him with a frown.

"What?"

"Your hair is wet."

"What?"

"Your hair, it's wet, it's not raining outside is it?" Julia asks and looks outside.

"No, I uhm...took a shower in Marc's motorhome because, you know...I don't have one in here."

"Oh, right." Julia says and he seems to believe him.


	20. chapter twenty

"Tito told me you were very careless in Estoril,"Marc says while stalking towards his younger brother, Tito standing to the side, watching with his arms crossed,"first slapping his ass and then looking him up, after my race, under the shower in a very busy paddock in a sundayafternoon."

The trio are back in Andorra, Alex sitting in a chair in the corner of the bedroom while Tito leans against the post of the bed, Marc in between, watching his little brother disaprovingly.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself."

"Well, maybe you will reconsider after what I have planned." Marc says, lips pulled up in a smile.

"What? What have you planned?" Alex says, voice sounding weak.

Marc says nothing, hands moving to his buttons to open them slowly while he walks backwards, Tito opening his arms and wrapping them around the oldest Marquez to take over. Marc's hands move to his childhoodfriends hips and he pushes himself backwards against him. When Alex moves to stand up, Marc raises his hand towards him.

"Ah, no, sit down."

"Excuse me?" Alex says, having halted his movement midway.

"Sit back down, you will not get up or toch yourself untill I say so."

"Marc, come on...."

"Sit."

Alex hufs and sits back down so Marc's arm falls besides his body again and Tito can resume his quest to open the buttons on his shirt. When he is done, he slides the shirt off of his shoulders, lips pressing kisses against his shoulder while his fingers roam Marc's chest, trailing a nail over his niple and the older Marquez moans softly having Alex bite his lip. He can already feel his body respond with the small ministratons from Tito and the soft moan from Marc, how on earth is he going to keep his hands off of himself through this?

Tito slowly moves his hands down lower, popping the button of his jeans and pushing it off of his hips, Marc shimmying out of it and kicking it towards Alex but the youngest Marquez doesn't even seem to notice, eyes fixed on Tito's hands that slide inside Marc's boxers, one curling around his shaft while the other plays with his balls. Marc groand and rocks his hips forward, hand reaching back and slipping in Tito's hair, pulling him in a deep kiss. After the kiss Marc takes a glance in Alex' direction, fingers of the youngest Marquez digging into the side of the chair, cock already hard and knuckels white. 

He smirks, knowing he might be a bit harsh on his younger brother but somewhere he enjoys it too, enjoys having Alex all riled up and enjoying he has Tito for himself for a moment. Marc turns around in his arms and turns them around, Tito now with his back towards Alex an Tito's arms slide over his shoulders and leaning in to meet his lips in a soft sweet kiss while Marc's hands move down over his strong back, ending up on his asscheeks and pulling them apart, finger tracing down the asscheeks and circling Tito's hole having him shiver while Alex releases a whimper. 

Tito pushes back against the digit, making the tip slip inside and Marc groans with the feeling. Marc's hands slide down over Tito's arms, creating distance between them and moving backwards, sitting on the footend of the bed, pulling Tito in his lap and the oldest straddles Marc, hands framing his face and leaning down to kiss him. Marc's hands find a way around him again, seeking his hole and pushing the tip inside again but this time not stopping, pushing it in interily having Tito release a beautiful moan that goes straight to Alex' cock and he starts rocking his hips, seeking friction.

Marc keeps opening Tito up, using first one then two and eventually three fingers, sciccoring them and having Tito mewling in delight, being very aware Alex is having a lot of trouble keeping his hands off of himself. When Marc finds Tito is ready, the oldest Marquez lies back down, hands gripping Tito's hip while he shuffles him in the right position, right above his throbbing cock. Marc seeks eye contact with Tito and the oldest nods, teeth biting his lip, leaning back and slowly sinking down on Marc untill he is sitting on his hips, head fallen back and eyes closed, Alex watching intently how his older brothers cock is completly swollen by Tito's hole and he releases a strangled groan. 

"So good..." Marc murmers.

Tito smiles and rests his hands on Marc's chest, pushing himself up and letting himself sink down on Marc's cock completly, moan filling the room while Marc helps him, fingers digging in the skin of his waist. Rocking his hips upwards everytime Tito sinks down, he knows Alex has a very good view of him fucking Tito, the oldest shivering when he hist his prostate and Marc's hands move upwards, sliding over strong muscles, one hand moving further up and cupping his cheek to pull him into a deep kiss. 

Swallowing each others moans and whimpers, feeling their climax appraoching and Marc slams up, pulling Tito on his cock faster and pressing his head back into the matras, his hands slide down again, grabbing Tito's asscheeks and pulling them apart, exposing him to Alex and giving him a good view while he starts pounding upwards into him, Tito soon a whimpering and moaning mess. Curling his fingers around his cock and tugging in time with his rocking, not having to wait long before he cums, clenching around Marc so hard he pulls him over too. 

From across the room, they hear a soft whine, Marc turning his face and eyes landing on Alex, cheeks flushed, teeth biting his lip so hard he broke the skin from frustration and knuckles still white, Marc feels sorry for him and he looks at Tito, nodding.

"Alex come here."Marc says softly.

Alex scrambles to get to his feet and hurries over, cock so hard and throbbing he can't stand stil and Marc covers it with his hand, having him moan. Tito moves off of Marc, sitting on his knees while Marc sits up on his knees and reaches out for Alex, pulling him into a soft kiss, Alex eagerly kissing him back while Marc opens his jeans and pushes it together with his boxers down his hips before he moves away again having Alex whimper.

"Go on." he says, nodding towards Tito and Alex smiles.

Crawling on the bed, Tito pushes him on his back and straddles him, having mercy on him and sinking down on his cock in one smooth move, Alex gripping his hips and immediatly starting to thrust up hard and deep having Tito whimper. Marc looks from the side, stepping closer and sliding a hand over Tito's back before pressing a kiss against his shoulder. Alex keeps thrusting nside Tito, not needing long to cum violently inside him, groans leaving his lips and arms falling limp besides him. Movement makes him look next to him, seeing chocolate brown watching him fondly.

"I know you're only 16 and have raging hormones so it's natural that you can't help doing these risky thing like slapping Tito's ass and visiting him in the shower in a packed paddock,"Marc says and smiles,"but if people find out about us, it could have serious consequences for me and Tito."

"I know and I'm sorry...."

"It's ok, just try and controll yourself a bit ok?"

Alex nods, Marc smiling and leaning in to press his lips against him in a soft sweet kiss. The three move underneath the blanket, Alex in the middle, Marc on his side and curling himself around his younger brother while Tito does the same on the other side, making the youngest Marquez the centre of their embrace before they fall asleep.


	21. chapter twentyone

For France Alex doesn't have a wildcard but that doesn't stop him from going there and support Marc and also Tito. But it turns out Marc's race is short lived, having a massive crash and dispite all efforts of his team to repair it, it ended his race and deeply disappointent he finds his way to his motorhome, slamming the door behind him. He knows it is still early in the championship and nothing is yet lost but the worst part was that it was his own damn fault, he was being to careless.

Heaving a deep breath, he falls face foward on the bed and sighs in frustration, rolling on his back and eyes looking at the ceiling. He allows himself some time to calm down before he changes clothes and walks back to the team, thanking them for their hard work and when he sits down next to Alex, his younger brother nudges his shoulder.

"Come on Marc, season is still long." he says.

"I know,"Marc smiles and looks at the screen,"Tito is doing ok."

"Yeah, tenth, if he keeps it it's his best finish in moto2."

That brings a smile to Marc's lips and the smile even widens when he does keep it, both Marquez brothers happy for their friend and once back in Andorra they have a little celibration, Tito having knicked a bottle of champagne from hhospitality and himself and Marc drink most os it seeing Alex is still only 16, they try to keep it at a minimum for him.

"Come on guys, in most country's it's legal for sixteen year olds to drink." Alex pouts, holding up the empty glass.

"He does have a point there."Tito says and fills his glass, Alex eyes lighting up.

Sixteen year olds might be legal to drink in most country's, both Tito and Marc hope they hold their liquir a lot better then Alex does, youngest Marquez being passed out on the couch for the majority of the evening.

"M'proud of you." Marc murmers and leans against Tito, older laying his arm around the oldest Marquez and pulls him in.

"Thank you. Sorry about your race, what happened?"

"Stupid mistake, was to careles."Marc whines and burries his face in the crook of Tito's neck.

"Happens to the best of us."Tito says.

Marc groans, Tito's eyes wandering over to Alex, youngest Marquez still out cold by the alcohol and he chuckles making Marc look at him, following his line of sight and he laughs when he sees his younger brother passed out.

"He really can't hold his liqour can he?"

"No, are you sure he's your brother? You seem to be doing pretty ok." Tito says and looks at Marc.

"I'm fine, I'm used to it with all the podiums."

"Hm, so, do we take him to bed or let him sleep it of here?" Tito asks, lips grazing Marc's skin and he shivers.

"Hm,"Marc hums and turns his face towards Tito, arm reaching up and slipping in Tito's hair to pull him into a kiss.

"Just leave him."

Before Tito gets the chance to say something, Marc pulls him into another kiss, parting his lips and tongues meeting, having both groaning into the kiss. Tito shifts a little, turning his body towards Marc, hand sliding over his chest and slipping underneath the shirt, fingers dancing over the strong muscles and Marc sits up, allowing Tito to pull his shirt off and throw it away before both lean in and let their lips meet in a deep kiss while Tito's fingers continue their exploration of Marc's chest, ending up at the band of his jeans, opening his buckle and popping the button of his jeans before sliding the zipper down. Tito slides off the couch, sitting on his knees between Marc's legs, older Marquez spreading them wider and allowing Tito to lean in to capture his lips again. Marc's fingers curl around the hem of Tito's shirt and he pulls it off, moving them down and opening his jeans and pushing it off of his hips, hand slipping beneath the waistband of his boxers and taking him in hand having Tito groan softly. Closing his eyes and trying to compose himself, he pushes Marc back and against the backrest of the couch, Marc looking at him confused when he takes Marc's jeans and pushes it down his hips slowly, eyes locking in on dark brown while Marc pushes his hips upwards to help him. Tito slides the jeans aside and leans forward, pressing soft kisses against Marc's skin having the other thremble with the touch and he keeps watching how Tito moves lower, eventually nuzzling his cock through the fabric of his boxers, dark, wet patch already there and Tito marvels once again at the effect he has on Marc, never would have thought his wildest fantasies would become reality. He smiles at the thought, fingers curling around the band of elastic and he slowly pulls it down with a little help from Marc. Leaning in again he swallows Marc's cock whole, tongue curling around the shaft and tracing the vein on the underside having Marc moan and his head falls back against the couch with a thud, fingers slipping in Tito's hair, softly weaving through the short hairs there. He is startled when he suddenly feels hands circle around his own waist and lips that press kisses against the skin.

"Just me." Alex murmers and Tito relaxes under the touch.

Feeling how nimble fingers open his jeans and push them down before his hand dips inside his boxers and curls his fingers around his cock making him moan, vibrations around Marc's cock making him shiver in pleasure. Alex pushes his boxers down and he shuffles closer, Tito feeling how he lays his cock between his legs and starts rocking forward, tip touching his perenium every time and it has Tito breathing hard and he has to do his best to focus on Marc, tongue swirling around his shaft and dragging through the slit, tasting the pre-cum there while Alex' fingers curl around Tito's cock and he starts tugging in time with his thrusting. One hand placed next to Marc's leg and the oldest Marquez opens his eyes and lock in on dark green, Alex rocking his hips forward, faster every time, having Tito move his lips over Marc faster too, starting to push back against Alex, moans and grunts filling the room and Alex is the first to cum, sagging against Tito's back who starts sucking Marc hard, pulling him over too and one last push backwards makes Tito fall over too. Breathing hard, the trio sags, Marc into the cushions, Tito against Marc's thigh and Alex on Tito's back. All to tired and spend to move and it doesn't take long before the drift off to sleep.


	22. chapter twentytwo

The next race on the calender is Catalunya, meaning it's always a busy one for the Spanish riders, both Marquez brothers and Tito are being whisked away from one interview to the other and from sponser event to dinner and before they realize it, it's time to get on the bikes for practise, Alex is riding again too, maybe even for the last time that year in Moto2 and later that night, Tito and Marc are talking in the lobby when Alex comes bounding into the lobby making the people look at him and Marc and Tito exchange a look. 

"I have some news."he says excited waving a piece of paper in front of them and Marc grabs for it but Alex pulls it back and walks backwards.

The others automatucally stand up and follow him, not noticing where they are going and realizing theu have ended up in Alex' room, youngest Marquez sitting on the bed while Tito closes the door and, out of habit, locks it.

"What?" Marc asks, getting really impatient now.

"Read it."

Alex hands Marc the paper and the older Marquez starts to read and the further he gets the wider his eyes become.

"Is this for real?" Marc asks.

"Yes!" Alex jumps up and laughs.

"Oh my god, that's great!"

Marc leaps forward and hugs his younger brother tightly, dropping the papers in the process, before he draws him into a deep kiss. Tito meanwhile is standing gaping at the two, oblivious as to what is going on and he picks up the papers, smile appearing on his lips when he reads it.

"I knew you would get it." he says.

Both Marquez brothers break the kiss panting and look at the older, Alex reaching out and Tito stepping forward to seal their lips in a kiss.

"I'm so proud of you for getting a seat from Indy untill the end of the season."Marc beams.

"Yeah,"Alex says, leaning back and looking at Marc,"it's not yet official tho, or it is, but they want to wait with making it public for a couple of more weeks."

"Who will you be replacing?"

"Simone Grotzkyj."he says.

"We need to celibrate this." Marc says, grinning.

"Yeah we do, but not here."Tito speaks up, voice of reason and both Marquez brothers nod.

"As soon as we are back in Andorra, we'll show you how proud we are."Tito grins, squeezing Alex' ass, making him yelp.

The race is good for both Marc and Tito, oldest Marquez ending up third but after the race he is beig taken out of the classification because of a scuffle with another rider and he is placed at the bottom of the list, giving third to Tito, the oldest of the three is happy of course but sad for Marc for losing the place and the points he needs so much to become champion. Marc is furious of course, saying it was tight but that is racing, Alex and Tito managing to calm him down again and when they are about to board they get a message from Emilio telling him he got third back and Tito smiles.

Once back in the safetly of their cabin in Andorra, the three drop their backpacks at the door and pile inside the livingroom, making his way over to the couch and sitting down. Marc and Tito follow him but don't sit down, Marc raising an eyebrow at his younger brother and Alex frowns.

"What?"

"What do you want?" Marc asks.

"About what?" the youngest Marquez asks, confused.

"We would celibrate your contract, so,"Tito says and comes closer to place himself between Alex' legs,"what do you want?"

Alex looks at Tito, hands of the oldest slowly moving up and down his legs making thinking difficult and he licks his lips.

"You can ask anything."Marc whispers and kisses Alex' neck, making the younger shiver, not even having noticed his older brother walked around the couch.

Alex closes his eyes, tilting his head to the side to give Marc's lips more skin to abuse while Tito drags his fingertips over his thighs and a soft moan escapes his lips.

"Come on, Alex, tell us what you want..." Marc whispers while his lips graze soft skin.

"Hm, just...what you're doing now is nice."

"Oh but we can do so much more."Tito says and sits up, fingers slipping underneath his shirt and pulling it off, catching Alex' attention and green eyes roam Tito's chest.

Without realizing it, Alex leans forward and pulls Tito in a deep kiss, it turns very needy very fast and both moan.

"I want...,"Alex swallows and pulls back far enough to talk,"I want you to fuck me, on the bed, I want to ride you with Marc behind me."

Tito smiles and his eyes turn darker with the request, not ony because he gets to be inside Alex again which is heaven but also because he will have a beautiful view of the Marquez brothers both and that always gets him. The oldest standing up and pulling Alex to the bedroom, closely followed by Marc who already sheds his clothes ont he way, not being bothered to pick them up. In the bedroom, Tito turns around and undresses Alex slowly, kissing each piece of skin he reveals and by the time Alex is naked, he is already a panting mess. Tito takes his hand and crawls on the bed, sitting against the headboard and he reaches his hand to Alex who takes it, letting himself be pulled on the bed and he straddles his legs, cocks rubbing against each other and both moan with the feeling. Marc slides up the bed and sits behind Alex, arms circling his younger brothers waist and he wraps his hands around the both of them, Alex head falling back against his shoulder. Marc's eyes look over Alex' shoulder and at Tito, oldest being mesmorized by how Marc's hands work them to full hardness before he releases them and nudges Alex up, the youngest Marquez sitting up and looking down when Tito leans forward and captures a nipple with his teeth. 

Marc starts working on opening Alex up, pushing in one finger then a second and scicorring them before he pushes in a third, Alex whimpering and crying out but Marc knows his younger brother, knowing he loves the pain, he needs the pain to enjoy the pleasure even more. Biting his shoulder, Alex groans when he pulls his fingers back, grabbing his hips and guiding him over Tito's hard cock, the oldest feeling how Marc curls his fingers around his shaft and he groans, feeling how he positions Alex above the tip, the youngest Marquez curling his fingers around the headboard while he lets the tip slip inside him, both groaning with the feeling, Alex lays his head back against Marc's shoulder, older Marquez brushing his lips over Alex' shoulder, hands moving forward and stroking his younger brothers chest, Tito following the hands, seeinghow his nails scratch the skin, eaving angry red marks behind before they scrape over the nipple having Alex moan lustfull. Tito's hands move to his hips, helping him ride his cock while Tito's eyes move up, locking in on dark brown that look at him with lust and desire, Marc's hands pulling Alex against his chest and the youngest Marquez leans back again him while he keeps riding Tito's cock in vigor. Tito's fingers digging in the skin, pulling him down when he thrusts his own hips upwards, abusing Alex' prostate every time. Tito's eyes roam over Alex, taking in the pale skin, the hard nipples and the muscles that are less visable then with his older brother but that are defenitly there. His eyes are being drawn inside, when he sees one of Marc's hands creeping closer to Alex cock that is bobbing up and down by the movements and his fingers curl around it making Alex release a delerious whimper, thumb rubbing over the tip and smearing the precum. His other hand covers Tito's and their fingers are laced on the youngest Marquez' hip, Tito's eyes eyes flicking up at Marc's again and when he flicks his thumb over Alex' tip, the younger cums violently over Tito's stomach, clenching down on him so hard and that combined with the smirk on Marc's face has him cum too, releasing himself deep inside Alex. Alex groans, going slack in Marc's arms and he let's Alex sag on Tito's chest, older wrapping his arms around the shuddering frame. Marc wants to shuffle back but Tito tgightens his grip around his wrist and Marc looks at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Come here, Marc." he says, hoars.

Marc shuffles aside Alex, Tito releasing the panting mess on his chest and around Marc's waist to pull him closer and he leans in to swallow Marc whole, his fingers slipping in Tito's hair and head back, deep moan escaping his lips while Tito works magic on his cock. It doesn't take very long for Marc to cum down his throat, Tito sucking hard and swallowing everything he has. His tongue dragging through the slit to clean him has him shuddering above him before he lies on his side.

"That was hot to watch." Alex mumbles.

Tito and Marc chuckle at the youngest of them, Alex smirking too and turning his head to let his lips graze Tito's nipple who shivers with the treatment. Marc smiles and leans in to press his lips against Tito's in a soft kiss.

"I love you guys so much."Tito murmers against full lips.

"We know and we love you too." Marc answers.

Tito leans back, pressing his lips together in a tight line.

"No, I mean..."Tito licks his lips, Alex' eyes on him to now,"I really, really love you, like...like how you love someone that you...."

"That you what?" Alex asks, chin resting on his chest and face tilted to one side.

"Nothing."he whispers.

"Hey,"Marc says and turns his face with his finger, making his childhoodfriend look at him,"we know what you mean and we really, really love you too."

There is something in Marc's eyes that makes his insides flutter, heart beating faster and he smiles.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Alex says.

Leaning up a little, winching when Tito slips out, he presses his lips against Tito's and rolling off of him on his other side and soon Tito finds himself showered with kisses by both Marquez brothers making him laugh.


End file.
